Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse
by JordanHayes0989
Summary: Twenty-one years after the events of the 1997 movie, this once local fast food restaurant is now a multi-national fast food monopoly with franchises all over the world. However, it only has a handful of franchises located in the US. But that is about to change as the establishments that once served as hangouts for many of Dan Schneider's shows close because of the new competition.
1. Scene 1:Game Shakers and the Clam Jumper

**Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse  
** A FanFiction story Written and Produced by Jordan Hayes  
Based on Characters and Shows created by Dan Schneider  
Additional Writing/Character Development by Kevin Kopelow, Heath Seifert, Alex Reid, Wayne Conley, Erica Rothschild, Warren Bell, Robin Weiner, Joe Catania, Kenan Thompson, Nick Cannon

Formatting Key: Descriptions are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Scene 1: Game Shakers and The Clam Jumper

 **Location: Brooklyn, New York  
Date/Time: July 25, 2018 at 9:30 PM  
Business/Establishment: The Clam Jumper, a popular fast food restaurant frequently patronized by Double G, a famous rapper and hip-hop mogul who is obsessed with and addicted to their food**  
 **Characters Present: Babe Carano (played by Cree Cicchino), Kenzie Bell (played by Madisyn Shipman), Hudson Gimble (played by Thomas Kuc), Grover "Triple G" Griffin (played by Benjamin "Lil P-Nut" Flores, Jr), Bunny (played by Bubba Ganter), Ruthless (played by Sheldon Bailey), Jerry Stone, owner of the Clam Jumper (played by Brian Houtz), various Clam Jumper employees**

 _[The opening scene begins with the interior of the Clam Jumper restaurant with lots of empty tables, with only one occupied by three of the Game Shakers (_ _ **Babe, Kenzie and Hudson**_ _). They all reminisce about the last time they were at the Clam Jumper about a year ago, when they successfully partnered with them to promote their new game "Llama Llama Spit Spit", during which time they had to hack a billboard from the building across the street without the owner's permission]._

"Remember when we almost lost the deal by flying the wi-fi bridge across the street and then making a hole in the billboard?", says **Kenzie** as she laughs and also remembers **Babe** flying on the saucer **Bobby Dong** gave them to fly over to the billboard and place the bridge near it.

Babe adds: "I had to fly over to the billboard during our launch party, holding on for dear life while **Trip** was at the controls! He could have killed me!"

 **Hudson** giggles while Babe says "that was NOT a giggle moment".

He chimes in by saying: "I remember singing on stage with that guy from Fooders after he promised to give Trip his PearPad back. Were we the best or what?" _[Babe and Kenzie just look at him with confused faces as they try their best to come up with the best reasonable excuse to say their singing was actually awful. Hudson changes the subject by asking them where_ _ **Double**_ _G is. The girls also wonder this and ask Hudson the same question. At this very moment,_ _ **Triple**_ _G walks in along with_ _ **Bunny**_ _and_ _ **Ruthless**_ _with concerned looks on their face]._

"Guys, we need your help!", says Trip in a very loud voice. "It's been over a year since my dad's been gone and I can't find him. I just woke up and he was nowhere to be found." _[Babe, Kenzie and Hudson try to calm Trip down by asking what's wrong]._

 **Trip** says: _"_ Knowing he was really busy at work, maybe I thought he was in his office all day but then he didn't come home for over a year now. I asked Bunny and Ruthless and they even said he hasn't been around the office either."

 **Bunny** adds, "I've known him for years, even back when he went by a different name." The guys ask, "what name was that?" and Bunny replies with "Peezy B. I even remember him hiring a blonde girl named Sam to come in and be his new assistant. He even said he had swaggy spunk. But then Sam quit on him because she wanted to focus on babysitting with Cat. We were about to go to Acupulco when…"

At this point, everyone else becomes impatient with Bunny and asks him to get to the point. Bunny then says "I've known him long enough that he would tell me where he was going. We're such good friends and we tell each other everything. I know Dub, and he would not just take off like this without telling me."

Ruthless says "Hey, what about me? I'm Dub's friend too!" and Bunny says as bodyguards, both he and Ruthless are also concerned about Dub's whereabouts just like Trip. "We have to find my Dad. Will you guys help me track him down?", says Trip. Babe, Kenzie and Hudson offer to help him, Bunny and Ruthless find Double G.

 _[At this point_ _ **Jerry Stone**_ _walks into the restaurant as the rest of the shift employees turn to the door and gather near him. They all approach the Game Shakers' table as he is about to offer some bad news.]_

"Hey, how's it going? I am so glad that you are still loyal customers especially after made a $10 million deal with us to promote this new place. Thanks to Double G and his obsession with our food, we had lines going out the door everyday as customers came in droves to eat here! But unfortunately, our numbers have just not cut it for us, ever since Double G suddenly stopped ordering food from us and boycotted our restaurant. We've lost a significant amount of business and unfortunately we're going to have to declare bankruptcy and close this place for good."

 _[The Game Shakers, including Bunny and Ruthless, gasp at this news.]_

Kenzie says, "there has to be something that we can do to help the Clam Jumper get back on its feet, after we helped open this place with that launch party last year!" Babe adds: "We have to find Dub, bring him back to New York where he belongs and make him obsessively fall in love with the Clam Jumper again! Remember when he was banned because of the post he made online? Then he performed the Clam Burger song at the International Music Awards and this very restaurant forgave him? I'm sure that can happen again with our help!"

Jerry then says: "Well yes and no. We did forgive Double G and un-banned him after his IMA performance, but then we saw that humiliating video of Double G half naked eating too much of our food, that ruined us. Yeah, it created some hype by making its way into a successful TV commercial had given us our highest ratings in over a decade, but ultimately we realized in the long term that Double G was going to create a bad influence on our business. I think Double G, even though he is a big celebrity, has unfortunately lost his touch and the numbers show it."

Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Triple G, Bunny and Ruthless all begin to cry and console each other as they realize that this is happening.

Hudson adds, "Don't worry. At least we'll still have Fooders and that new place called The Beach. It won't be that bad." Jerry Stone says that Fooders and The Beach are closing too, because this new restaurant also just opened up and drew all their business away from both of them.

"Geez Louise", says Kenzie. Babe is stunned with this news and cries a little.

"What's the name of the new place?" asks Hudson.

Jerry says "Good Burger. It used to be just a small burger shack back in the 90's but it was a big deal. From what I heard my industry colleagues say, the cashier was always witty and messed up the customer's orders most of the time. Now it's a global chain, but with very few franchises in the States. Their New York location is the ONLY one on the entire East Coast!"

Trip says, "hey that place sounds really familiar. I remember faintly that the owner of Good Burger used to work with my dad. Maybe if we go over there and perhaps talk to the manager or someone who works over there, they might be able to help us track him down!"

Kenizie then chimes in by saying "it wouldn't hurt to check out the competition. I mean, it sounds like a really cool place and it would be at least worth checking it out."

Now Babe and Kenzie also have an idea in their minds for a new partnership opportunity to promote their gaming business with Good Burger. Knowing they just released a new game a few days ago, they realized this may be the perfect opportunity. But the two girls don't say this aloud and just keep the idea to themselves without anyone else around them knowing.

The Game Shakers, after hearing this news now show interest in visiting the new Good Burger franchise but are also shocked and heartbroken about their favorite hangout spots in risk of closing. They are faced with a moral dilemma: do they try to save the restaurants they called home for at least 3 years now or they accept the reality that there is nothing they can do and move on with their lives and embrace Good Burger? Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Trip, Bunny and Ruthless all get up from their table and walk out of the restaurant, now headed towards the new Good Burger restaurant whilst planning their next move.


	2. Scene 2: The New Good Burger Franchise

Formatting Key: Descriptions are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Scene 2: Game Shakers Meet the New Good Burger

 **Location: Manhattan, New York  
Date/Time: July 25, 2018 at 10:45 PM  
Business/Establishment: the latest Good Burger franchise located in New York, which just opened  
Characters Present: Babe Carano (played by Cree Cicchino), Kenzie Bell (played by Madisyn Shipman), Hudson Gimble (played by Thomas Kuc), Grover "Triple G" Griffin (played by Benjamin "Lil P-Nut" Flores, Jr), Bunny (played by Bubba Ganter), Ruthless (played by Sheldon Bailey), Scooter (played by Ryan Coleman), Fred (aka the "next-generation" version of Ed, actor TBA)**

 _[_ _ **Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Triple G, Bunny and Ruthless**_ _take the subway inbound from Brooklyn to Manhattan and get off in midtown Manhattan at 34th St. They then head towards the newly open Good Burger franchise. Further up the street, there is a long line stretching for several blocks. NYPD officers are helping to direct traffic past the franchise. The exterior of the restaurant itself consists of a white, rectangular building with a retro diner-style layout, sporting red and blue neon lights and a sign saying "Good Burger"._

 _The Game Shakers arrive at the end of the line and wait about 3 hours to finally make it in, where they find the interior to be just as impressive as the exterior. The restaurant has a modern look with florescent lights throughout the dining area, diner-style tables, chairs and booths, an electronic jukebox, and even a photo booth. The menu itself has also been updated with new options to add more variety such as the Good Chicken Wrap (available in both Spicy and Plain), the Sourdough Burger, the Bacon Double Cheeseburger as well as some healthy options such as the Grilled Chicken Deluxe, the Grilled Chicken Nuggets and even some Good Salads. The only thing noticeably missing is the front counter, since all orders are placed using electronic touch-screen ordering systems located at each table/booth.]_

Kenzie says, "Whoa, this is a cool place. It even makes our Game Shakers office look dull. Not only that, I can see how Fooders, The Clam Jumper and even The Beach cannot compete against Good Burger. With all these upgrades to 21st century technology, the aesthetic atmosphere and the awesome menu, this new place is truly blowing its competition out of the water!"

Babe then comments: "Yeah, you're right. Working out a deal, a partnership with Game Shakers would definitely boost our business for sure! Let's talk with the owners and try to get a deal." Kenzie says: "Babe, remember our main priority is saving our hangouts like Fooders and The Beach from closing, and to help Trip find Dub. He's really worried and is starting to lose it. Even though a deal with Good Burger would absolutely be amazeballs, we have to stay focused on what really matters right now."

 _[Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Triple G, Bunny and Ruthless take a seat at one of the booths when the manager of the new franchise,_ _ **Scooter**_ _comes up to their table along with his trainee_ _ **Fred**_ _and greets them.]_

"Welcome to Good Burger, Home of the Good Burger, can I take-…", says **Fred** to the Game Shakers as **Scooter** abruptly cuts him off. He then interjects: "we have an electronic ordering system now. There's no need to take customers' orders anymore."

Kenzie reads off the orders they just placed using the touch-screen ordering system: "Babe got the New York Angus Good Burger Meal with large fries, Hudson got the Good Hot Dogs with Chili Sauce, I got the Good Bacon Cheeseburger with a side salad and Trip ordered the Good Spicy Chicken Wrap with waffle fries."

Scooter checks the online ordering database to verify the Game Shakers' orders and says, "Yep, that's correct. Your food should be right out in a couple of minutes."

 _[Scooter is now the manager of this new Good Burger franchise after working at the restaurant for about 15 years. In the spring of 2005, Scooter was a simple cashier just like Ed and most people considered him to be the "second generation Ed." He even worked with Ed during the 10th anniversary celebration Good Burger held where various old and new customers, including_ _ **Lester Oaks Construction Worker**_ _,_ _ **Bernie Kibbitz**_ _and her granddaughter_ _ **Bernice**_ _, "The Social Life's"_ _ **Venice Hyatt**_ _and others made visits to Good Burger. Unfortunately, Ed broke Scooter's arm and therefore he had to go to the Emergency Room before the aforementioned customers came in.]_

 _[However, Scooter was very grateful to work with Ed as a mentor, co-worker and friend, especially after hearing about Ed's legendary status. Now, thirteen years later, Scooter works with and mentors Fred, who was one of the first hires to work in this newly opened New York franchise, the first ever Good Burger franchise to be located on the East Coast of the United States. Fred shares a lot of similarities between his mentor and Ed himself, as he is a young African-American teenager who loves helping other people the best way he can, but is at times not very intelligent and can sometimes misinterpret customers' orders and take certain things very literally.]_

Fred says: "It was my ultimate passion in life to say that now famous, infamous line made popular by Ed himself" with a disappointing look on his face. "I look up to him, well not literally because then it would hurt having to crouch down and look up at the same time."

Scooter says, "I understand, Fred. It feels like ever since Good Burger became a multi-national corporation and created franchises all over the world, the company has lost its core values that it was founded on. You know, being a tight-knit small chain that values personal relationships with the customers, taking care of its food and putting the business first before greed and money. But it seems like all the people at the top care about is greed, making more money and expanding the Good Burger empire.

He continues: "When I took this job 15 years ago, I too, looked up to Ed as my mentor and best friend. Even though he did break by arm (accidentally) during the 10th anniversary party and seemed not to know what he was doing most of the time, I shared these same qualities as I struggled to fit in at Good Burger and we shared the same character traits and personalities.

Scooter concludes by saying: "Ed had a good heart, truly looked out for his fellow employees and customers and wanted Good Burger to be a good place for people to eat and enjoy each other's company. Now it feels like he's changed his tone ever since Good Burger went corporate."

Triple G, still on a mission to find his dad after he disappeared over a year ago, interjects: "Hey, I heard that my dad, Double G, used to know somebody who used to work with Good Burger. Have any of you seen him?"

Scooter and Fred shrug their shoulders, nod their heads and say they haven't seen him. "We don't even know who Double G even is." The Game Shakers have a surprised look on their faces since Double G is such a big celebrity and everyone knows him by name.

Babe says: "he's everywhere. Dub is a big rapper and everyone is a big fan of his music. He even comes into the Game Shakers office so many times, right in the middle of us working. Most of the time, we just want him to leave us alone. But still, we love him as a business partner, friend and Trip's Dad. It's just strange why he just left a year ago and we haven't seen him since."

Trip takes out his phone and shows Fred and Scooter a picture of Double G to them. The two of them look at each other, surprised at each other and both say simultaneously, in a surf-dude voice: "Whoa, is that Double G? He looks JUST like Ed!"

Scooter and Fred take a closer glance into the picture on Trip's phone and notice his facial features and skin tone. Instantly, they are taken back to when they used to work for Ed all those years ago. "That IS Ed", they say together as the Game Shakers at the table are puzzled to see the reactions from Scooter and Fred.

Hudson just laughs and says, "Wait a minute, are they saying Double G is a different person? He's NOT Trip's Dad? How could that be?"

Trip then asks, "whoa, this is freaking me out. How could my dad be someone else? I have known him all my life. How could he assume a completely different identity? May I ask where does Ed work now? Obviously he isn't here."

Scooter and Fred explain that Ed now works at Good Burger's corporate headquarters in Chicago. He is a very high executive at the company, as the Executive Vice President of Franchise Operations and is the one who gave Scooter a promotion as the franchise manager of this restaurant.

 _[Trip asks Bunny and Ruthless to help him get to Chicago by checking to see if the private jet is available for reservations. Bunny surprisingly tells Trip that the jet is completely gone. Trip then asks about flights on other airlines and Bunny then says all the flights are booked and sold out. Ruthless then checks the bus schedule and says that all buses into and out of New York City have suddenly stopped service. Bunny and Ruthless are very concerned about Trip venturing out on his own and offer to drive Trip to Chicago.]_

He accepts and asks if the rest of the Game Shakers can go with him. "We have a lot of work to do with our games and can't really just drop everything to help look for your dad", Kenzie says in response.

Babe then says: "Yeah, I agree with Kenzie. These games are very important to our financial success and costs necessary to run the business. Even though we judt released a game a few days ago, our customers expect a new game within the next seven days. We don't have time to just abandon our work to help you, Trip."

Trip then comes back at them and says: "you promised to help me. Come on, I'm really counting on you. Will you PLEASE help me?" He gets down on his hands and knees and begs for them to come. "I really have nothing else to do", says Hudson.

Babe and Kenzie also chime in with: "We also have school. We can't just drop school!"

 _[Trip continues to beg and eventually the rest of the Game Shakers give in. At this moment, their food arrives and everyone starts to dig in. As they eat, they begin planning their trip to Good Burger Corporate Headquarters in Chicago. They are one step closer to finding Double G, or Ed, or whomever._

 _Meanwhile, Good Burger corporate headquarters begins to plot their next franchise acquisition as they look towards the West Coast. Fooders and The Beach put up "Closing Soon" signs as their restaurants grow bare by the day and the managers ultimately give up on their businesses. Employees at each place are bored, trying to attract business. They have come up with a lot of gimmicks such as "Everyone Gets a Spot on the Wall, No Matter What" at Fooders and "Free Chips & Queso with Purchase of Taco" at The Beach, but to no avail._

 _They face the reality that they cannot compete with the business that Good Burger has taken away from them.]_


	3. Scenes 3-5: Good Burger Goes Corporate

Formatting Key: Descriptions are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Chapter 4

Scene 3: Mr. Bailey Makes a Big Announcement

 **Location: Chicago, Illinois  
Date/Time: July 26, 2018 at 9:00 AM  
Business/Establishment: Good Burger Corporate Headquarters  
Characters Present: Ed (Executive Vice President of Franchise Operations, played by Kel Mitchell), Mr. Bailey (CEO of Good Burger Corporation, played by Dan Schneider), Kurt (assuming a new identity and face after getting plastic surgery, played by Jan Schweiterman), Fizz (Vice President of Marketing Operations, played by Josh Server), Monique (CFO of Good Burger Corporation, played by Shar Jackson), Spatch (Director of Food Quality and Protect Development, played by Ron Lester), various other Good Burger Corporation employees**

 _[Several Good Burger Employees gather in a large conference room for a big meeting inside Good Burger Corporate Headquarters, located in Chicago. The building itself is the same building that once housed Dim Sum Enterprises, the world's largest orange soda manufacturer that was featured in the Kenan & Kel episode "Corporate Kenan" whereas Kenan tries to get rich by getting a mailroom job at a large company but ends up getting the Executive Vice President position because the resumes were switched with another applicant named Reginald Van Buren. It turns out that Mr. Bailey, the CEO of Good Burger Corporation called this meeting because he wanted to make a big announcement that will affect the entire company. Along with various Good Burger corporate employees hired over the last 21 years, several employees who once worked at the original Good Burger are now high-level executives including Fizz (who is now the VP of Marketing Operations), Monique (Dexter's love interest, who is now the company's Chief Financial Officer and Spatch (who is now the Director of Food Quality and Product Development and tests all the food being served at each franchise and is responsible for creating new menu items). Ed, the cashier whose famous sauce put Good Burger on the map is now Executive Vice President of Franchise Operations and unknowingly works with Kurt, who now goes by the name of Chris and has a completely unrecognizable face.]_

 _[Everyone turns to the front doors of the conference room_ _ **Mr. Bailey**_ _walks into the room, approaches the podium and begins to address the company.]_

"Can I have everyone's attention? Your attention, please!", says Mr. Bailey as the crowd quiets down, turning all of their attention towards him. "It has been my pleasure to serve as the CEO of Good Burger Corporation for the last 25 years.

Throughout this quarter of a century, Good Burger has served thousands, millions of satisfied customers with quality food, good memories and excellent customer service. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating since not ALL the customers were satisfied", as Mr. Bailey looks at Ed with a wink of his eye. Everybody in the room then turns towards him and laughs, including Mr. Bailey.

"Over the last 25 years, Good Burger has also overcome a lot of struggles and challenges to stay afloat and relevant, especially when Mondo Burger opened up across the street from us, posing a huge threat to put our restaurant out of business."

 _[Kurt, disguised as "Chris", experiences a feeling of guilt mixed with a touch of anger as he hears this but attempts to hide any facial expressions indicating so. He stands among the crowd, attempting to keep at least a straight but happy and content face.]_

"We unfortunately have also lost a few employees along the way, including our very good and loyal friend Otis," remarks Mr. Bailey as he recalls how Otis died in a delivery accident several years ago. A memorial plaque hangs in the main lobby on the first floor of the building, dedicated to Otis' many years of service to Good Burger.

"We will never forget him and what he has done for our restaurant and our company. He has instilled many values in all of us that has made us become better fast food employees and better human beings in general. We will also never forget Dexter as well."

 _[Dexter, longtime friend of Ed's, is actually not dead but alive and well. However, Dexter left Good Burger before Kurt was mysteriously hired and assisted in taking Good Burger corporate and expand its franchises. It turns out that Dexter opposed this idea and attempted to fight back against the restaurant. However, Dexter ultimately quit Good Burger before they began to expand their footprint by opening new franchises.]_

All the Good Burger employees put their hands on their hearts and say unanimously, "To Otis and Dexter."

Mr. Bailey resumes his address by saying "Through these hard times, we have also had many successes over the years. Our decision to take our restaurant corporate has been one of the best decisions Good Burger has ever made. Even though it has met a lot of resistance from many employees and customers, our numbers have proven to be a success. Sales numbers have increased to at least $5 million per year for each of our 22 franchises all over the world. And I've heard that our US expansion is going off quite well. Our newly opened New York location has been the most successful so far out of all our franchises. Lines out the door almost every day, thousands of customers enjoying our new menu and technological advancements including our new ordering system and a projected net profit of $1.2 million for this franchise alone!"

 _[Everyone in the audience claps and applauds, except for Ed. After hearing about the new ordering system, Ed is quite disappointed that Good Burger had replaced humans with machines, especially when taking orders. Ed felt as though the human element of customer service was the most important of all. Even though he did screw customers' orders most of the time, Ed did look back at his interactions with customers and enjoyed working with them.]_

"It is with this success that today I am announcing my retirement as CEO of Good Burger corporation", Mr. Bailey states as the crowd gasps with surprising looks on their faces.

"I know it may seem a little bit early, as I am about 13 years below the retirement age of 65, but I feel now is the right time to step down and pass the torch to someone new and fresh."

 _[Mr. Bailey himself is 52 years old and was thinking of other commitments and interests he had besides working for Good Burger. He had always had the dream of becoming a big TV and movie producer as well as being in a band. However, he could obviously not be able to do these things will running a major corporation.]_

"Effective immediately, I am delegating Fizz as interim CEO while we look to find a replacement. I encourage anyone and everyone in this room to apply for the position, especially those who have a vision for taking this company to the next level."

 _[Kurt and Ed look at each other as they immediately think of applying to be the next CEO.]_

Mr. Bailey ends his speech with: "I trust that I will be leaving this company in good hands with Fizz, and eventually whoever takes over Good Burger Corporation in the future. Good day and Good Burger!"

[Everyone shouts "Good Burger" as Mr. Bailey leaves the podium and Fizz walks to the podium and accepts his new position].

"Personally, I would like to thank you, Mr. Bailey along with the rest of my fellow co-workers. You have all taught me everything about the fast food business and the restaurant industry. Most importantly, you have given me a shot to do this. When I first met you as a cashier, you took me under your wing and welcomed me into the Good Burger family. Well, now it's my responsibility to lead the company in the short term but as Mr. Bailey said, I encourage each and every one of you to apply to be the next CEO. I along with Monique will be interviewing everyone who applies, and will be looking forward to meeting the next leader of our great corporation!"

Ed, who still has a quirky personality but has matured a bit since we last saw him 21 years ago says in his signature surf-dude voice: "Whoa, Mr. Bailey is leaving Good Burger? How can this be happening? Why was _I_ not named interim CEO? Why Fizz?" Ed starts running around the room, freaking out while Fizz, Monique and the rest of the Good burger employees attempt to calm him down. Mr. Bailey himself comes back into the room after leaving for a bit, but then quickly dashed in after hearing the ruckus. He yells "Ed!" and asks him what in the world is going on.

"Whoa, why was I not named interim CEO? I've been at this company long enough and I know what's best for Good Burger. How could you do this?" Ed says as his boss attempts to comfort him and explain his decision. "I've been doing this for at least twenty years and I think with the changing times, I think it's time that someone else take the reigns and drive this company in a completely new direction. In fact, I think you could be a qualified candidate for the new CEO position. Even though I gave the position to Fizz, I only made this decision to be temporary and, as I said in my speech, would encourage anybody to apply. This includes you!"

 _[Ed smiles and asks if he would really be qualified to run the company going forward. Mr. Bailey nods, smiles and back and says yes._

 _Even though the two have been at odds after Ed has screwed up from time to time, Mr. Bailey believes that Ed has a good heart and knows what is best for the company moving forward._

 _Ed, however is puzzled still as to why his boss has suddenly taken this leave of absence, especially because he is still young and has not yet reached the retirement age of 65._

 _It could be because he wants to become a famous television producer, wants to make music full time. Or maybe someone else in the company is pulling the strings behind everyone's back? Maybe an employee who used to work for a rival business who wants to take over Good Burger for good?_

 _Kurt, now as "Chris" rings a bell. After all, "Chris" was the one who had the idea to take Good Burger corporate in the first place 15 years ago. It was suspicious that "Chris" immediately darted out of the room after Fizz encouraged everyone in the company to apply. He was off to immediately begin plotting a plan to be the next CEO._

 _Dilligently working in his office, Kurt puts together a compelling resume and cover letter, while also contacting his former Mondo Burger cohorts to try to create a smear campaign against Ed, hoping to keep him out of the CEO seat.]_

Scene 4: Good Burger Goes Corporate (Flashback)

 **Location: Various locations  
Date/Time: July 25, 1998 at 12:00 PM  
Business/Establishment: Original Good Burger restaurant  
Characters Present: Ed (cashier, played by Kel Mitchell), Dexter (Ed's co-worker and friend, played by Kenan Thompson), Mr. Bailey (Manager of Good Burger, played by Dan Schneider), Kurt (manager of Mondo Burger, played by Jan Schweiterman), Fizz (Ed and Dexter's co-worker, played by Josh Server), Monique (Ed and Dexter's co-worker and Dexter's love interest, played by Shar Jackson), Spatch (cook/chef, played by Ron Lester), various Good Burger customers**

 _[A few days before, Kurt and his former Mondo Burger Goons have formulated a plan to escape from prison. During a lunch break when all inmates gathered in the cafeteria, Kurt set a plan in motion to overpower the guards, take them hostage, make their way into the control room and open the outside gates. When that plan didn't work, they end up distracting the guards by choreographing a dance number similar to the way Dexter and Ed escaped from Demented Hills. During the dance number, Kurt managed to grab the keys to the control room again, take all the guards hostage and opened the service gate, from which they escaped. Kurt immediately changed his name to "Chris" and gets rid of anything related to his past history to cover his tracks and assume a completely new identity. He also got plastic surgery to obtain a brand new face. Kurt applied and interviewed for a new assistant manager position and is hired on the spot. Kurt seems very knowledgeable about opening new restaurant franchises. He now works with Mr. Bailey and the rest of the Good Burger employees to open new locations across the U.S.]_

 _[Meanwhile, Good Burger became more of a success, attracting thousands of new customers from all over the country and all around the world. After news about Ed and Dexter's brave and heroic deeds spread across the United States, Europe and Asia, customers from miles away would literally show up at the restaurant in droves to get their hands on the restaurant's now world-famous burgers and Ed's secret sauce. ]_

 _Outside the restaurant, a long line of customers stretches outside the road for several blocks. Inside Good Burger, the employees are trying to manage a madhouse as customers crowd the interior, Ed and Fizz take orders and the kitchen staff prepare the food. They even had to hire two more cooks to assist Spatch with making the orders faster and more efficiently.]_

One customer comes up to the counter and is about to order. Ed says his signature line: "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?" The customer then says: "Yes, I would like two Good Burgers with extra sauce. Forget the pickles, please and throw out the cheese." Ed then replies: "One Good Burger, extra sauce. No pickles and throw out the cheese."

The customer then tries to clarify the errors in Ed's readback of his order, saying: "You dimwit, I said I wanted TWO! NOT ONE!" Ed says: "You wanted to what?" The customer says: "TWO GOOD BURGERS! You said ONE!" The kitchen staff delivers the customer's order, with only ONE Good Burger containing extra sauce along with pickles and a disgusting piece of cheese with trash laden all over it, implying that Spatch and the cooks literally threw out the piece of cheese in the trash and served it with the customer's Good Burger.

"What is this?", the customer angrily shouts. Ed says, "Well you asked us to throw out the cheese. So we had Spatch throw it out in the trash for you." The customer says, "No, you simpleton idiot! I said I wanted NO Cheese! Plus, I asked for NO Pickles on this Good Burger. Clearly I see the pickles." Ed says, "That'll be 8 bucks. How will you be paying me?" The customer says, "I ain't paying you a dime for this disgusting piece of trash that you call a Good Burger!" The customer storms out of the restaurant while the other customers look onward.

One of the other customers says: "Oh, this is hopeless. We came all the way out here from Nebraska for THIS? We drove over 1,000 miles and we've been waiting in line for over 2 hours! How many orders can this guy screw up?" This particular customer waits his turn for about 30 more minutes and eventually approaches the front counter to be waited on. Ed reiterates his signature line again and the customer places his order. "Yes, I would like to try the new Angus Beef Hero Burger. The newest menu item to commemorate the one year anniversary of the destruction of Mondo Burger! Hold the mustard and the onions, please.

The sign says these burgers are half off!" Ed says, "One Angus Beef Hero Burger. 50% off." Ed and the customer wait for the burger to be ready. As soon as it arrives, Ed takes the burger and literally cuts it in half. The customer asks what Ed is doing. After he states that the price of the burger is the usual $8, Ed says "Well, you said you wanted the burger half off." The customer, now very angry and confused, says "No, you disease-minded Neanderthal! I meant the price of the burger is half off. Instead of $2.50, I pay $1.25! Not $8 by the way!

You just don't get it, do you? My wife and drove all the way from Texas just to get our hands on the one and only Good Burger. We've been looking forward to this our whole lives! And the last thing we wanted is a screwed-up order." By this point, Ed has screwed up the majority of the customers' orders with many more waiting outside. The other employees take notice. Unfortunately, Mr. Bailey is out of town so Kurt stepped in assistant manager who happened to take notice as well.

He steps out of his office and asks Ed what in the world is possibly going on. Ed says, "I'm doing my best but I don't understand some of these orders. One asked for us to throw out the cheese, so I told Spatch to throw the cheese in the garbage. And then this last customer asked for his burger to be half off, so I just cut it in half." Kurt then replies, "Ed, I think it's time for you to take a break from counter duty for a while. Just let me, Fizz and Monique take care of the orders. You go back into kitchen and keep making more sauce! Apparently, that seems to be the ONLY thing you are good at these days." Ed, with a sad but optimistic look on his face, leaves the counter. After telling Mr. Bailey, "Yes, sir. It shall be done," Ed heads back into the kitchen and prepares some more of his secret sauce.

 _[The rest of the customers move through the restaurant without incident with their orders satisfactorily fulfilled. After closing, Kurt calls Ed and the rest of the employees together to debrief after a very successful day of business.]_

"Today was our most profitable day yet! Did you see how far away the customers came from? Thousands of them came from over hundreds of miles, across the country and around the world just to get a taste of Good Burger!" Kurt exclaims this good news to the employees. "That got me thinking. Since all of these customers have made the trouble of traveling all this way to come to Good Burger, why don't we bring Good Burger closer to them?"

Dexter, out of nowhere, comes out to ask, "What are you implying, exactly?" Kurt responds with, "Why doesn't Good Burger expand its footprint by opening new locations at locations all across the country where more customers can reach us without having to travel thousands of miles to get their hands on a Good Burger with Ed's secret sauce? That way, we get our name out to more customers while also making it more convenient for customers to access our business."

Ed, Fizz, Monique, Spatch, Otis and Deedee love this idea while Dexter is more skeptical than ever. He says, "Doing this will hurt our business In the long run. Once we start expanding our franchises, then we will become greedy and focus on making money instead of taking care of the food, our customers and our core values. And what about the other local fast food restaurants that we may be putting out of business? This is exactly what Mondo Burger was trying to do exactly one year ago, do do you not remember that? When I worked there prior to coming to Good Burger, Kurt said that their goal was to become the largest burger chain in the entire world.

And how did they try to get there? By using illegal chemicals to grow their burgers to enormous sizes, employing a woman named Roxanne to seduce the sauce recipe out of Ed, and putting me, Otis and Ed in a mental institution to try and keep us quiet. Not to mention that terrible shark poison that they put in the sauce! Mondo Burger tried every attempt to eliminate their biggest competitor from their road to corporate greed. And do you know who that big, threatening competitor was? GOOD BURGER!

Fortunately, Ed and I were able to destroy Mondo Burger and save our restaurant in time. But do you want that to happen to us?" After Dexter concludes, the rest of the employees silently stand around him, quietly reflecting on everything Dexter just said. But then, Kurt with a hidden rage of anger inside of him, responds with, "I agree with you. You're right. However, I still think that opening new restaurants is our only way forward. It is the only way to carry Good Burger into the future!"

Dexter snaps by saying, "Fine! If you don't want to listen to me now, I get it. But mark my words, this move will spell disaster for everyone at Good Burger: both present and future generations! You'll thank me for this one day!" Dexter now begins to get angry as he storms through the restaurant, knocking down and breaking almost everything in sight. "You know what? I've had it with Good Burger! It's not just this latest move.

For the past year, I feel like I've been treated like s**t. Deliveries are hard to come by and I'm not valued enough." Kurt firmly puts his foot down and says, "That's it. Dexter, you're fired!" Dexter storms out of the building and says, "You can't fire me! I QUIT!" All the other employees just stare in awe in light of what just happened. Ed begins to cry and runs after Dexter.

 _The original Good Burger location closes and is sold to make enough money to expand remote franchises. Between 1998 and 2001, at least 10 GB franchises open in and around the Midwestern and Southern United States, primarily in Arizona, Nevada, Texas, Louisiana, Tennessee, Indiana and Ohio. The success and operation of these franchises require management from a centralized entity, requiring Good Burger to become a corporation._

 _Dim Sum Enterprises, the world's largest orange soda manufacturer declares bankruptcy and goes out of business in 2001. Good Burger offers to buy their building in downtown Chicago and set up their corporate offices there. Mr. Bailey becomes the company's first and only CEO of the new Good Burger Corporation.]_

Scene 5: Good Burger Announces Mr. Bailey's Replacement

 **Location: Chicago, Illinois  
Date/Time: August 1, 2018 at 4:00 AM  
Business/Establishment: Good Burger Corporate Headquarters  
Characters Present: Ed (Executive Vice President of Franchise Operations, played by Kel Mitchell), Kurt (assuming a new identity and face after getting plastic surgery, played by Jan Schweiterman), Fizz (Vice President of Marketing Operations, played by Josh Server)**

 _[Back in the present day, Kurt and Ed apply and interview for the CEO position. Both employees make convincing arguments for why they would be the best candidate for the job.]_

Kurt is interviewed first. Fizz asks him directly, "where do you envision this company to be in the next 5 years? Wait, not even the next 5 years. What about the next year?" Kurt responds with, "Well, I think our company will have an even larger customer base in the next year alone. I envision Good Burger opening up at least 5 more franchises across the country and all over the world. Good Burger has yet to open a franchise in any major metropolitan area.

There are no Good Burgers in Los Angeles, Seattle, Orlando, Baltimore, Dallas, Cleveland. Before our New York franchise opened, which, by the way has had the most success and profits EVER in our history, all of our franchises have been in small, remote towns that most people haven't even heard of before. I mean, besides the people who live there, who's ever heard of Dripping Springs, Texas?" Fizz asks why Kurt should be the next CEO, where he responds, "Look! I was the one who had the business knowledge and savvy to get you these franchises in the first place! Without me, you guys would have been stuck in California with no franchises while all your little customers still traveling thousands of miles to get their hands on a Good Burger! I had the business skills to take you guys to the next level. I mean, look at what's happening in New York. I was the one who suggested that we put a franchise in the Big Apple in the first place. My connections with brokers, contractors and consultants there made it all possible! And as I said, the place is packed every single night! We're making at least $1 million a week off of that thing. And so, if I am hired as the next CEO, I can continue to make more waves and put Good Burger on the map in other major cities. I'm sure the same thing will happen."

Ed goes next and his interview is a little bit more toned down. Fizz says, "I know you've worked here a long time. But please tell me, Ed, why do you think you would be the best candidate for CEO of Good Burger Corporation?" Ed comes out and says, "Look, I know I've had to work my way up to my Executive Vice President of Franchise operations position that I have right now. Yes, I've screwed up multiple orders and have made a lot of customers very angry, but I have learned over the years. And don't forget, it was my sauce that put Good Burger back on the map and was the main reason Mondo Burger was jealous of us. They couldn't believe how much Good Burger was pulling all of the business away from them, they tried all these crazy things like hiring Roxanne, putting Dexter and I in that weird place and putting that terrible poison in my sauce. But in the end, Dexter and I got even with them and made them the victim of their own foul play. I used their illegal Triampathol to expand the burgers. Now, if I can come up with more innovative ideas like that, I know that Good Burger will become better than it ever has been. And don't forget all these places we have expanded to. I mean, our New York franchise is the best it's ever been. My two best friends, Scooter and Fred (who I know is just like me) work there and they absolutely love it there. They've never seen as many customers in their whole lives, and they tell me that the customers love their experience eating at Good Burger."

 _After making a tough decision, Fizz calls a meeting in front of the entire company and announces that Kurt is the new permanent CEO of Good Burger Corporation._

 _[The night before Mr. Fizz's announcement, we find out that Ed apparently leaked the secret sauce recipe via social media, allowing competing businesses to access and steal the secret sauce recipe. This creates a scandalous frenzy across local and national news media, sending waves throughout the restaurant industry. Kurt immediately fires Ed after taking over as CEO on the grounds of violation of company policy, and Ed is sent packing.]_

 _Ed goes back into his office and packs up his stuff, looking around at all his momentos one last time. As soon as he walks out the front door of the building, coincidentally the Game Shakers, who have traveled from New York Chicago, pass by him as they drive down the same street as Good Burger Corporate Headquarters. They turn around and approach him._

 _Trip yells "Dad" but Ed responds with "Please don't talk to me. I'm very upset. I've just been fired from the best job in the world that I have been working at for the past 25 years and people are saying I've leaked my secret sauce. I know I screw up things at times, but I know I did not do that!" Trip tried to convince Ed that he is his father, Double G. "I'm your son. Grover "Triple G" Griffin. You're a big rap superstar back in New York. Remember?"_

 _Bunny and Ruthless say hi to Ed as well, trying to refresh his memory. Then try doing something funny that Double G always hated them doing. For example, Bunny takes his smelly socks and shoes off like he did on the Season 1 episode "Lost on the Subway", while Ruthless reveals that he stole the eyeball of Former President Ronald Reagan. However, these attempts fail and Ed just ignores them._

 _He does not speak a word to Babe, Kenzie and Hudson, who shout "Dub! Double G! It's us, the Game Shakers! You're our business partner! Remember? We stole your song and put it in our Sky Whale Game?" Ed says, "Oh? A game? We're going to play a game right now?" Babe and Kenzie say "Sure. Let's see if you can guess who you are. I'll say a word and you tell us the first thing that comes to your mind. Helicopter." Ed says, "flying." Babe then goes, "Drop That" and then Ed says "What?" Babe says, "there you go! That's the song that we used in your game? Ed corrects her and says "Uh, no? I just said what because I didn't understand what you were trying to say." Babe and Kenzie then say it's hopeless and Ed walks away, trying to figure out his next move in life._

 _Trip, Babe and Kenzie tell Ruthless, who is driving the car, to follow Ed. They secretly follow him as he walks down the street to a bus station and purchases a ticket. This begins somewhat of a "spy mission" for the Game Shakers as they track Kel's multiple characters as he begins a transformative journey to rediscover himself._

 _Meanwhile, back at Good Burger Corporate Headquarters, Kurt and the rest of the company begin planning their next acquisition. Their first task is to find a suitable location where they think the next franchise will do best in. Kurt ends up doing some research and finds a unique burger joint in Los Angeles where the waiters are robots and all customers order through a Pear Pad at their table. In addition, the interior looks modern and futuristic and the business has had success throughout the years. However, Kurt finds that business has drastically declined since five local customers: a blonde and red-headed teenage girl, a prepubescent boy with really nice black, curly hair, a local MMA fighter and a ginger grandmother who lives in a certain home for the Elderly have stopped eating to this restaurant._

 _Kurt says, "Bingo" and suggests this place as the perfect spot to target next. Fizz asks, "what is the name of this restaurant?" Kurt says, "Bots. The place got its name because is literally run by robots, who serve the food and interact with the customers." Fizz says, "perfect" and begins to work with Kurt and the rest of the company to open the next Good Burger franchise in Los Angeles across the street from Bots._


	4. Scenes 6-8: Tragedy Strikes Sam & Cat

Formatting Key: Descriptions are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Chapter 5

Scene 6: Sam is Late for Work

 **Location: Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 2, 2018 at 11:00 AM  
Building/Landmark: Sam & Cat's Apartment 22, Tubba Chicken Restaurant Characters Present: Sam Puckett (played by Jennette McCurdy),Bob (Manager of Tubba Chicken), various Tubba Chicken customers and employees**

 _[In her bedroom, **Sam** is still asleep when she hears a loud knock on the apartment door. After hearing several knocks, Sam, still in her pajamas, gets up to answer the door. It's the **building manager** demanding rent that is now several months past due. _

_Sam tries to hide in the closet, but now that tactic won't work since she is the only one left in her apartment. **Cat** moved out about 4 years ago after graduating Hollywood Arts High School and leaving for college in the fall. About a month or so before she left for college, Cat returned from Phoenix, AZ where she spent two weeks in jail after tearing the hair off of **Jett Zander** , suspecting that he was wearing a wig to win the cover of a Teen Hair Model magazine that **Dice** was participating in. Dice is now a sophomore in high school and spends the summer as the manager of his friend **Goomer** , who is now a nationally known MMA fighter and competes in fighting tournaments all over the country. It turns out that Goomer is currently competing in a big UFC fight in Salt Lake City, Utah and Dice went with him, so they are not currently in LA. Cat's grandmother Nona is now 4 years older and still lives at Elderly Acres. Unlike last time, when Nona was with Sam while Cat and Dice were in Phoenix, Sam has the place all to herself and can't use anyone else to cover for her this time.] _

The building manager says: "Open up, Puckett! I know you're in there!" After several knocks, Sam eventually realizes she has nowhere else to run and hide to and gives u, comes out of the closet and opens the door.

"I want my rent money, and I want it now!", says the building manager. "You are now several months past due, and now that your roommate Cat is no longer living here, you are responsible for the FULL rent amount of $2,100 each month! 3 months times $2,100 now equals $6,300. And you still keep paying me with that fake money from that once popular board game. But I know your tricks and you can't outsmart me. Time's up, Puckett. I want my money. Give it here, pay up."

Sam then tries a way to weasel her way out of this one, first by saying: "Dang, I would have thought that fake Monopoly money would have fooled anyone. But look, the truth is I don't have the money right now to pay the rent, because somebody robbed me a few days ago and took off with all my cash. But once I earn more money from babysitting and my job, I will be sure to give it to you by the end of the month. The building manager says, "Nope. I want it now. No more playing around. Either you give me the rent money or I will forced to throw you out and kick you to the curb."

 _[Sam, thinking about her past employment experiences, really needs to keep this job because she needs the money so she needs to quickly think of way to get out of this situation. However, at this very moment, her boss, the manager of Tubba Chicken, calls Sam on her phone. She realizes she is late for her 10:00 AM shift. Sam has been working there ever since graduating. Although she did not graduate from Ridgeway High School like her friends Carly and Freddie because she was in LA, she did graduate from her online school, just making it into the Class of 2014 with a barely passing final average. Sam decided not to go to college after realizing it would be too much work to pursue any kind of degree and figured now that school was over, she could spend the rest of life relaxing, slacking off and doing pretty much nothing else with her life. However, Sam realized that life does have a purpose and decided to get a job doing what she loved: being around her favorite food. ]_

 **Bob** , the manager, screams into the phone: "You're an hour late! What's keeping you, Puckett?" Sam says: "Yeah, I have been held up by the building manager of my apartment. He is literally not letting me go until I pay it all." Bob then says: "Come on! Do you really think I'm going to fall for that one? You get your lazy butt down here within the next 20 minutes or you're fired!"

Realizing that this situation lays on her hands, Sam says to the building manager to look outside. "Hey look, a gang of thugs is beating up a young kid!" The building manager looks away for one second, but spots nothing. Sam them overpowers him, kicking his right foot and then pushing him out of the way. Sam then darts out the door, escaping from the building manager as he yells, "Puckett, get back here! This isn't over! You're not getting away with this!" Sam, as she hops on her motorcycle, taunts the building manager and says, "Ha ha! Take that, you little Skazz Bag!" Meanwhile, the building manager changes the lock on the door to the apartment and posts a 30-day eviction notice. Sam travels the streets of Los Angeles like a speeding bullet, barely arriving into work on time with just 25 seconds to go.

 _[The actual restaurant is very small , almost the size of one McDonald's, Burger King or KFC restaurant. The building is located right across the street from Bots, a once-popular hangout where Sam, Cat, Dice, Goomer and Nona frequently visited 4 years ago. Today, a handful of customers visit both places, with Tubba Chicken usually averaging 10 customers per day. It gets very lonely and the employees also get bored.]_

"There you are, Puckett", Bob says. "You're just on time." Sam says, "Yeah, yeah. What am I supposed to do today?" Bob says, "for starters, you can start by cleaning the restrooms. Both the men's and women's." Sam says, "Ew, gross, I'm not cleaning the men's room again." She remembers one time working at a chili restaurant in Seattle and had to clean the men's room there, which she recalls was not fun. She ended up quitting after a customer came in with $526, enough to pay her friends Carly and Freddie back. Now, she suddenly finds herself in the same situation. Bob says, "Go. Now!" and Sam complies. After spending about 2 hours cleaning both restrooms, Sam washes her hands and returns to the kitchen, where she is one of the short order cooks who prepares the customers' orders. This is a dream come true for her, as she yells "Finally! All of that greasy, fried goodness, here comes Mama", she says as she darts into the kitchen and takes her position. Occasionally, she makes a few personal chicken pucks just for herself, without anyone else knowing.

"Order up", says one the cashiers in front. A big order of ten five-piece meals comes in, and Sam is prepared. She prepares the food as fast as she can, knowing how to operate the fryer and getting the job done very efficiently. Sam, even though she still has a laid-back yet aggressive personality, has matured over the last 4 years. This is mostly from her experience as a solo babysitter after Cat left. The experience of looking after kids with her best friend and fellow babysitter gone has truly taught Sam to become a better person and empathize with others. She has also learned to perform tasks more efficiently as she is the only one to take care of the house now that Cat is no longer around. Sam also realizes how much she misses Cat, no matter how quirky, not as intelligent or over-the-top she may be.

At this time, Bob approaches the counter and calls the cooks to the front of the restaurant and makes an announcement. "I'm very proud of all of you and the work that you do here. Well, maybe not all the time" as he looks at Sam. "But unfortunately, I have some really bad news. Looks like we're closing this joint next week. I'm sorry, but with the low amount of customers here, our numbers are not cutting it. It seems as though Puckett is really the only one who seems to enjoy it here. In fact, the reason why this place has any customers is because they're all Puckett's friends."

Sam says, "And why wouldn't they? The chicken here is soooo good, it's like tasting fried heaven in a bucket." The remaining customers agree with Sam, saying "yea-hah" in unison.

"Besides, there's another company who has put in an offer to buy this place. They say they can turn this dump into something that will attract a lot more customers and provide a ton more business in the long run."

The employees are now panicking because now they quickly realize they will be out of a job. This includes Sam as well. Bob approaches her and says, "Look, kid. Even though I may be mean and harsh on you at times, I want to honestly say how valuable you are as a member of our Tubba Chicken team. I mean, your work on the fryers is genius!" Sam replies, "Yeah, I do what I can. I just love working in a place where I surrounded by my favorite food every day. I mean, who can resist your wonderful chicken strips, chicken pucks and chili biscuits?" Bob smiles and Sam and hugs her, saying he will truly miss her. Then, the two go back to work.

Scene 7: Tragedy on Fast Food Boulevard

 **Location: Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 2, 2018 at 1:00 PM  
Building/Landmark: Elderly Acres  
Characters Present: Nona (played by Maree Cheatham), Bob (Nona's fellow resident at Elderly Acres who can drive a motorcycle), Building Manager, various residents at Elderly Acres**

 _{It's just a typical day at Elderly Acres, where the residents are playing all types of games including Bingo and cards. Also, everyone has unusually colored hair as they all dyed their hair at a station called "Everybody Dyes"_. _Nona has a concerned look on her face, as she has a doctor's appointment on the other side of town and can't get a ride since Cat is no longer home, Sam is working, Dice and Goomer are in Utah and Nona refuses to take a bus or taxi because they are disgusting.]_

Nona asks to various residents, "Can you give me a ride to my doctor's appointment?" Most of them say, "no, I'm stuck here because I can't drive a car." One resident even said, "my eyesight's so bad I can't even see a thing! If you let me drive, then we'd all be dead." Nona starts to panic and runs around the dining room, saying "Hello! Doesn't anyone realize I am panicking here? I am already going to be 15 minutes late for my doctor's appointment and no one seems to help me out!"

At this point, another resident, named **Bill** walks into the room. This man happens to drive a motorcycle and gave Cat a ride to Bots 4 years ago when both of them took Sam's motorcycle to Bots and it ended up missing. It turns out that this same guy was able to afford a motorcycle of his own about 3 years ago and now offers to take residents wherever they want to go.

"Calm down, Nona", he says. "What doctor are you going to see?" Nona replies, "Dr. Stanky at the Beverly Hills Medical Center." Bill replies, "Hey, how about that? I'm going there too. I happen to see another doctor in that same building. I'd be happy to give you a ride there." Nona says, "oh, thank you! Thank you so very much!" and then walks out with him as they board the motorcycle and head to Dr. Stanky's office.

 _{Coincidentally, it turns out that their route to Beverly Hills Medical Center takes them on the same street where Bots, Tubba Chicken and Inside Out Burger are located. By the time Nona and Bill are riding down this street, the motorcycle is making some violent sounds]_

Nona asks, "what in the whoozit is possibly going on?" Bill replies, "It's the gas. We're on empty. I don't think we can make it." Nona says, "oh, dang it all" as she and Bill are just a few short blocks from a busy 4-way intersection near Bots and Tubba Chicken. The motorcycle suddenly roars, slows down and stops right in the middle of the intersection as it finally runs out of gas.

 _[At the same time, a garbage truck is racing down the intersecting street, only just about 5 blocks away. This truck happens to be the same one that Sam saw Cat being dumped into 5 years ago when the two met each other in Los Angeles. Sam attempted to rescue Cat from the garbage truck and saved her life._

 _After that, the two went back to the apartment where Sam lives now and became friends after an interesting, yet bizarre babysitting experience. It was then that they decided to start their own babysitting business, notably called Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun Time Babysitting Service. _

_Together, the two of them babysat a colorful variety of kids who sometimes got into crazy situations but always loved their experiences with Sam and Cat. One time, Sam and Cat even made a bet with this one set of kids to see who was the best babysitter in order to determine who should get the big bedroom, but the youngest of the three kids said that it shouldn't matter whether one particular girl was the best. Both of them together as a team created quite an awesome experience for the kids they cared for. Despite this, Sam still continues babysitting new kids on her own while not working at Tubba Chicken, although the experience is not as fun for them as it used to be when Cat was around. Therefore, parents have taken notice and have paid Sam less money._

 _Back at the intersection, the garbage truck driver notices the motorcycle in the middle of the intersection and tries to slow down. He honks at Nona and Bill as they struggle to get out of the motorcycle. "Come on, let's go before we all become roadkill", says Nona. Bill, still struggling, says "hold your horses! You know I'm not as fast as I used to be, especially with this failing hip." The driver of the garbage truck slams on his brakes as he quickly gets closer to the intersection, but is too late. He violently crashes into the motorcycle, just as Nona and Bill climb off of it. They are crushed under the truck._

 _The sound of the crash between the garbage truck and motorcycle was so loud that everyone of the street could hear it, including the customers and employees inside both Tubba Chicken and Bots. Sam, Bob, and everyone inside gasps and wonders what had just happened._

"What the fudge is going on out there?", Sam says as she darts out of the kitchen along with Bob and the other customers. She sees police cars, ambulances and fire/rescue trucks darting down the street to the scene of the accident. When the police cruisers pass, Sam says "oh, no, please don't come after me" but then notices the crash site first hand as blood, pieces of metal and parts of the truck and motorcycle and scattered all over the road. Sam realizes something really big just happened. "Gosh, this must have been one heck of a crash. I wonder who it was" Firefighters on scene have struggled to push the truck off of Nona and Bill, but finally succeed as Sam notices Nona as one of the crash victims. "Oh my God. Nona! Nona, are you all right?, yells Sam as she is now concerned about her best friend's grandmother's health as well as her own selfish needs. "What happened?" Nona says, weakly: "Sam? Is that you?" The paramedics put Nona onto a stretcher and prepare to transport her to the hospital as Sam says, "Yes, Nona. I'm here." One of the paramedics asks if Sam knows Nona. Sam responds with, "yes, she's my roommate's grandmother." "Do you mind coming down to the hospital to be with her?" Sam says, "Well, I'm in the middle of work. I can't just abandon my post here." Bob, who was standing on the corner watching this all unfold, says "Go. This woman seems to be an important person in your life. Be with her and tend to her needs." Sam agrees to go in the ambulance, which takes Nona to Peter Sinai Hospital. Another ambulance takes Bill to the same hospital. On the way there, Sam reaches into her phone and texts Cat. Before contacting Cat, however, Sam says to herself, "Well, now that Nona's going to the hospital, what am I going to do? I mean, who else is going to come over tonight to make me dinner, do my laundry or help me babysit?"

Scene 8: Oh No! What Has Happened to My Nona?

 **Location: London, England, UK and Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 2, 2018 at 1:30 PM  
Building/Landmark: Peter Sinai Hospital, Wembley Stadium  
Characters Present: Sam Puckett (played by Jennette McCurdy), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), Nona (played by Maree Cheatham), Dr. Wyndham, various doctors, nurses and hospital staff, paramedics**

 _[ **Cat Valentine** is now a world-famous and successful singer, with 5 Top-40 smash hits which are constantly heard on radio stations all over the world. After graduating from Hollywood Arts High School with her friends **Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck** and **Jade** , Cat decided to apply to the Bandier Program at Syracuse University, one of the most prestigious music industry programs in the entire country where she continued perfecting her artistic craft while also learning all the ins and outs of the recording industry. She is just about to conclude her first world tour with her last stop at Wembley Stadium in London, England. Cat is about to perform the final song of the night that she wrote herself called "I Would Like To Thank the World."]_

"I would like to thank each and every one of you who stood behind me, supported myself and my music, bought, downloaded and streamed all my songs, listened to me on every station, came to a show, and just became a fan. Without each and every one of you, I wouldn't have been where I am today. So it's only appropriate that I close with this last song that has touched my heart and really symbolizes what your support and dedication really means to me, and how I have been truly influenced and changed by everything that you have done for me", Cat says as she addresses the crowd one final time. The concertgoers scream and applaud for her wildly as she begins to pick up the mic and start performing the song.

As Cat belts out the final chorus of the song with the following lyrics: "I started with nothing, but gave it my all/And I responded to my destiny's call/It is now that I steer the ship/I am the one who never quit/I am here now, standing for myself/no one but I, not anyone else/Heroic woman, no longer a girl/And I would like to thank the world."

 _[The audience applauds once more as she bows to them and exits. Backstage, fans have showered her with gifts of appreciation, among them, coincidentally enough, cans of her favorite snack Bibble. As she begins to open the cans, she notices the text on her phone from Sam, which reads:_

 _NONA INVOLVED IN SERIOUS ACCIDENT. ON OUR WAY TO PETER SINAI HOSPITAL. SEVERE INJURIES. NOT LOOKING GOOD AT ALL. PLEASE CALL ASAP._

 _Cat, who hasn't talked to her friend Sam in at least 4 years, is now concerned. She wonders what has happened to her beloved grandmother and immediately calls Sam. Back in Los Angeles, Sam and Nona have already arrived at the hospital. ]_

Sam answers, "Hello? Oh, it's you, Cat! Thank God!" Cat forgets the fact that she hasn't talked to Sam in 4 years and asks her: "Oh, God, Sam! I got your text! What happened to my Nona? Please tell me she's going to be alright." Sam begins to tell Cat about the accident: "She was riding in the back of a motorcycle, not my motorcycle by the way, and then she got hit by a garbage truck. the same garbage truck that you and I fell into The first day we met, remember?

Cat says she remembers and then tells Sam: "Oh my God! Do you know who took her on the motorcycle?" Sam says she couldn't tell. Cat asked, "where did this happen?" and Sam told her: "it happened just on the street where I was working at Tubba Chicken. Did I tell you that I got a job there working the fryers?"Cat says: "No way! I hope you don't eat too much of that fried chicken, though. You remember the last time you ate too much of that stuff? It screwed with your head." Cat is recalling the time when she wanted to teach a lesson to Sam about eating too much Tubba Chicken by playing a trick on her using two twin boys they were babysitting. "That's only because of the trick you played with those twin boys, remember!" Cat says, "That's true, but I got you so good! I felt relieved by the fact that you became the victim of your own game." Sam snapped back and said, "But then I also got you back by playing the twin game on you with my twin sister Melanie. And you got it even worse!" Cat recalled, "Yes, I freaked out when your so-called evil twin attacked me and then kissed me right on the lips at Bots. Then you made me do that horrible stuff with the dirty sock water and ram's horn to cure my twinfection! And it was all for nothing!" The main point of Cat saying this was to tell Sam that although she fell for her trick, she had hoped that Sam learned something from the trick that she pulled.

Sam said, "Yeah and what's your point?" Cat says, "Well, even though you we both got big laughs out of tricking each other that day, I am really hoping that you learned something from all this, that is not healthy for you to be eating that Tubba Trouble all day and everyday." Sam goes, sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. I've learned a lot." Back to a normal, yet stern voice, Sam adds, "Look, I have been eating that chicken everyday for the past 4 years since you left for college, and nothing bad has happened to Mama yet. I'm still standing. I haven't keeled over yet." Cat, even though she hasn't seen Sam in a while, is genuinely concerned for her her friend's health just like she is with her Nona. But then, a voice comes over the PA system at the Emergency Room, saying "Paging Dr. Carrington. Assistance needed in Room 222 for Patient Nona Valentine." This prompts Cat to go back on topic and say: "Look. My tour just ended. I am flying back to Los Angeles tonight to be with my Nona. She needs me and I want to see for myself that she is OK." Sam, excited to finally reconnect with her friend, is excited with joy to hear this news while also still getting over the shock about Nona's accident. "You're really coming to LA? Sam says. "Yep. I will be on the first flight back tonight. Oh, I have missed you so much and was looking to come back home anyway. But now with my Nona in the hospital this has validated my need to make it back. How bad were her injuries? Sam says, "There was blood all over her face and body. She seemed really banged up." Cat closes with, "Oh, God. Nona! I'm coming back for you. Don't go without me! You have so much life to live. Now is not your time." Both Sam and Cat hang up the phone as Cat heads for the airport and books a flight for the next possible flight back to Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Sam is anxiously awaiting news from doctors in the Emergency Department waiting room.


	5. Scenes 9-11: Cat's Home & Babysits Again

Formatting Key: Descriptions are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Chapter 6

Scene 9: Cat Comes Home

 **Location: Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 3, 2018 at 8:30 AM  
Building/Landmark: Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)  
Characters Present: Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), airport security guards and employees**

 _[After boarding an overnight from from London, **Cat** finally lands at Los Angeles International Airport. As she just successfully wrapped up her very successful tour, Cat is glad to be home. She had not been in contact with anyone from LA while she was in college or during the first few years of her career, with the exception of very subtle interactions with **Nona, Sam, Dice and Goomer**. Cat has mixed emotions as the plane touches down and she walks into the terminal gate. First, she is obviously concerned for her Nona's life after she heard from Sam about her motorcycle accident and wants to see for herself that she is OK. On the other hand, she and her best friend Sam left each other on bad terms when she left for college as Sam left her in a Phoenix jail for two weeks just so that Nona can continue doing chores and cooking meals for her. Cat was uncertain whether to forgive Sam for what she did and also didn't really know how she still feels about the situation. As Cat walked out of the terminal gate and entered the main airport terminal, she is greeted with cheers and applause by fans of hers in the terminal. Some of them even come up to her asking for autographs and selfies, telling Cat that they are big fans of her music. Even in her saddened state, Cat takes the time to respond to her fans and accepts their requests. However, one fan was acting too crazy, at which point airport security had to intervene, pulling him off of Cat and taking him away.]_

At this point, one of the security guards says, "Oh my god! It's Cat Valentine! We can't believe how much you have grown into the talented musical prodigy that you are!" Cat responds, "Oh, I want to thank you...for getting that crazed man off of me!" The guards laugh. Cat then continues: "But seriously, you guys just don't know how much support from my fans means to me, especially during this difficult time." The guards ask what she means by this: "you're having a difficult time? What's happening? What's going on?" Cat says: "My Nona was involved in a serious motorcycle accident and is in the hospital. In fact, that's the main reason why I flew all the way from London to Los Angeles. I need to see for myself if she's alright." The guard then says, "how did you find out about your Nona's tragic accident?", in which Cat says: "My friend Sam…" in which the security guard interrupts her and says, "Oh, Sam! I remember her! She is the one with the prison record. Whenever she would come through this airport, we had to be on high alert. Say, didn't you and Sam come through here about four years ago? You had those kids and you were taking them on a trip to the Bahamas?" Cat says, "Oh, yeah. I remember. I really wanted to fly first class because I really wanted those hot rags, but then the whole airport was locked down before we were able to get on the plane because our other friends, Dice and Goomer were chased by you guys as they brought us the timers for the Baums."

"Timers for the bombs?" the security guard exclaimed as Cat tried to correct her. "No, I said timers for the _Baums_. That was the last name of the kids we were babysitting." The security guard now understands and just says "oh", calmly. Then she says, "I guess there was a bit of a miscommunication. But I tell you, if we had known that, then we wouldn't have had to chase your friends all around the airport after they sprayed chocolate milk right in our faces and then took off!" Cat then asks, "what's that supposed to mean?" in her signature voice that she unknowingly borrowed from **Misty Raines** , a character in the _Moody's Point_ sketch featured on _The Amanda Show_. The security guard replies: "I was one of the agents who interrogated those two, along with my partner, Agent Partridge. I remember the big guy asking for a glass of chocolate milk, actually two. And the moment it arrived he and his friend with the black curly hair took the cups and splashed the chocolate milk right at our faces. Then they took off and the entire airport had to go into lockdown! If they just said said that the kids you were babysitting had the last name of _Baum_ and there were no real explosive devices, then…" at this time Cat interrupts with: "then we would have gotten to board the plane after all and get to first class with the hot rags! But by then, I think the hot rags were actually getting cold because Sam and I had to wait an unbelievable long time before they called us." The guard says, "I'm sorry that happened to you." Cat then says, "I've gotten over it since then, because I finally was able to fly first class on future flights. In fact, I flew first class on my way over here from London!"

The security guard then asks, "were the rags hot?" Cat then says, "oh yeah. Those rags were so hot, they warmed my beezy like a like a fluffy butt warmer!" The security guard then asks, "Anyway, if you need a ride somewhere or anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Cat then says, "well, I need to get to Peter Sinai Hospital so I can be with my Nona." The security guard then says, "Oh, right. Well, I can set you up with a limo to take you there, no charge." Cat lights up with this news and says, "Yay! I _love_ large transport vehicles!" The airport security staff then contacts a local limo company and leads Cat to her ride. Turns out that the limo driver is the same one that took Sam & Cat back to Nona's apartment on that first day they met, after they tricked the driver into being the daughters of a British man who was due to fly back to the UK that same day.

The limo pulls up and the driver steps out, recognizing Cat's face. He says, "Cat Valentine?" Cat says, "Yes, I'm Cat Valentine." The driver then, recalls: "Oh yes, you look familiar. Four years ago, you and your blonde friend tricked me into thinking you were the daughters of a British man I was taking to this very airport? He missed his flight because of you! I'm not taking this scumbag anywhere!" The security guard, who accompanied her to the limo jumps in and says, "oh, come on! She's a major celebrity now and she needs to see her Nona in the hospital! That was in the past. Can't you just give her a break?" Cat then breaks down and starts to cry, and then says, "Oh, my Nona! She could die any minute! What cruel monster would deprive a girl like me from seeing her beloved Nona before she meets her maker?" The limo driver ultimately gives in and opens the door to the limo. Cat, returning to normal, then says "thank you. Next stop, Nona!". The limo pulls away while the security guard wishes her good luck. Cat is now headed to Peter Sinai Memorial to rendezvous with Sam and Nona.

Scene 10: Reunited and It Feels So...?

 **Location: Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 3, 2018 at 9:00 AM  
Building/Landmark: Peter Sinai Memorial Hospital  
Characters Present: Sam Puckett (played by Jennette McCurdy), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), Nona (played by Maree Cheatham), Audrey, her daughter, various hospital doctors, nurses and staff**

 _[The limo pulls up in front of the hospital, where Cat anxiously awaits her first encounter with Sam in 4 years. As she exits the limousine, many thoughts run through her mind about Sam, Nona and her life in general. She walks into the hospital main lobby and checks in at the front desk.]_

"Welcome to Peter Sinai Memorial Hospital. How can I help you?" says the attendant at the front desk. "Yes I'm here to visit my grandmother, Nona Valentine", Cat says. "What is your name?", the front desk attendant asks. "I'm her granddaughter, Cat Valentine." The front desk attendant then says, Oh my God. I'm a really big fan of your music! Anyway, Nona is in Room 222." Armed with this information, Cat receives a visitor's pass and then darts across the lobby to access the elevator. Along the way, she randomly literally bumps into, surprisingly, who else but Misty Raines herself! Misty was crazily running through the lobby like a crazed baboon (because she still has that baboon heart that was mistakenly transplanted into her 18 years ago) and apparently didn't see Cat.

"Watch where you're going, girl! Excuse me, I didn't see you there. You're so hurtful! What's that supposed to mean?" the two say in unison after they stepped back from each other following their impact. Cat and Misty look at each other with strange looks in their eyes, almost realizing that they have very similar character traits. Realizing this, Cat and Misty freak out a little but then calm down as they engage in a brief conversation.

"I honestly did not see you there. Where were you off to in such a hurry?", says Misty as she starts off first. Cat then chimes in with, "I'm so sorry. My Nona is here and she was involved in an accident so I was trying to get to her room as fast as I could. Where were you off to?"

"Well, I was going to just ask the doctors here if They could replace my baboon heart with, you know, a normal human heart", Misty replied to Cat. "Seriously? You have a baboon heart? So you're a baboon?", Cat inquired. "What's that supposed to mean?" says Misty. "You know, you make monkey type noises, you're able to swing from tall branches, and that kind of stuff?" Misty then says, "Actually, I don't swing from tall branches. But, I was able to use my baboon heart to win mine gymnastics competition in high school. Yeah, I swung from the bars and was so acrobatic that they gave me all perfect 10s. However, The woman whose husband was supposed to have the baboon heart was there and told them everything so my trophy was taken away from me and I said you're so hurtful!" Cat says, "Well I'm sorry that didn't work out for you. Anyway, my Nona's waiting For me upstairs and I have to get to her. Good luck with getting a normal heart!" Cat and Misty walk away from each other, still shocked and surprised that they met. Cat finally gets on the elevator bound for the second floor, while Misty walks like a baboon around the first floor of the hospital to find a cardiologist. Not knowing it at the time, this would only be the first of Cat and Misty's many encounters that will occur at later points in this story. They would eventually find out that there may be more to their relationship than this supposedly random meeting between the two.

Cat takes the elevator, which arrives on the second floor. She starts walking out of the elevator towards the medical unit where Nona was staying. Along the way there, Cat started to think about the last time that she saw Sam face to face. After spending two weeks in a Phoenix jail thanks to Sam's irresponsibility, Cat begin to think differently of Sam and questioned her loyalties toward her. Sam, on the other hand, was very nervous and concerned for the health and well being of Nona and what this may do to her friendship with Cat if Nona were to die.

Can approached Room 222 and spotted Sam, at which point the two of them ran towards each other, shouted out each other's names, embraced each other quickly and then each let out a squeal of excitement.

" I've missed you so much! What have you been up to?" Sam asks. "Oh nothing, all I've been doing for the last 4 years is launching a very successful music career with a graduate degree from the Bandier Program at Syracuse University, 5 top 40 hit songs and a smash hit world tour!", says Cat. Sam just stares in her, looking amazed at what her friend was able to accomplish just in the short period of time, while she has just been gradually moving along and not making as much of a success for herself in her own life. Cat then proceeds to ask what Sam has been up to, in which she responds: "Well, all I've been doing with my life is sitting and laying around with the apartment all to myself, babysitting without you, working at my job at the Tubba Chicken, and oh yeah I did graduate from my online school with a just passing grade. I didn't end up going to college because I figured it would be just too much work and I didn't want to put in all that extra work, so I've just been relying on babysitting and my Tubba Chicken job to keep the lights on in here and a roof over my head."

 _[It was at this point that Sam just remembered what happened back at her and Cat's apartment, with the building manager demanding the rent and Sam escaping on the way to work. She knew that she was several months overdue but was unaware that the building manager changed the locks on the doors and posted a 30-day eviction notice. She has a concerned look on her face but says nothing to Cat, who looks at Sam and then asks what is up with her.]_

"Sam, you have that look on your face that tells me something is up. What's going on?" At first, Sam tries to deny her feelings by saying, "Oh nothing. I was just worried about Bots not having any more customers, you do know that the Bots customer base dropped off significantly since you, Dice, Goomer, Nona and I stopped eating there 4 years ago." Cat says, "Really? The place was filled with customers before I left for college! Boy, did we have some good times there! Don't you remember it was my idea to bring those three kids that we were babysitting, Daisy, Jarvis and...that other one whose name I still forget to this day."

"Sophie", Sam response as she reminds Cat of the third kid's name. She wants the youngest who won didn't really talk until their dad came to pick them up. After Daisy and Jarvis gave each of us one vote each, Sophie chimed in and said that we were both great babysitters. But then I asked who's better but it didn't really matter because then we got to share the big bedroom, where I painted my half black and your half of the room was pink." Cat then says, "Oh yeah. She was the one who reminded us about how great a team we were. She said even though each of us has our good qualities and bad qualities, we work the best as a team." Cat then reminds Sam, "We owe it all to Nona…" referring to the fact that Nona quit babysitting the day that she and Sam met for the first time, which indirectly allowed the two of them to start their own Babysitting Service in the first place.

It was at this time that Cat remembered the real reason she came to the hospital in the first place, and that was to check on and be with Nona. At the same time, a doctor came out of Nona's room and Cat asked if she can Sam could go in and visit her. The doctor said yes and then gave an update on Nona's condition. "The sudden Impact of the accident has resulted in a traumatic brain injury. Because of this, your grandmother has lost a lot of her memory due to the extensive amount of brain damage and has had a very difficult time speaking. When you go in there, please be mindful of that if she isn't very responsive." Cat acknowledges this information, opens the door to Nona's room and finds her grandmother bandaged up from head to toe like a mummy. Some parts of her skin are exposed, but are covered with several cuts and bruises.

Cat slowly approaches Nona's bed, almost crying as she tries to talk to her Nona. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know you're a mess right now, but I really need for you to hang in there and fight. You took me in when I needed you the most. You gave me a true home when Mom and Dad took my brother to that special place in Idaho and I was left alone with my Uncle Walter and Aunt Pearl. I hated that place because they were mean to me, disliked my red hair, only ate vegetables, didn't give me unlimited texting and only told me to flush the toilet when it was absolutely necessary! You gave me a real home when I was living in the attic at Hollywood Arts, you taught me how to cook your magnificent moonlight meatballs, and you gave me the courage to know what it was like to live out on my own and confide in Sam as an excellent roomate. I absolutely cannot thank you enough for everything that you have done for me, so this time I am here for you. I still need you in my life, and I am sure a lot of other people. Be there for all your friends at Elderly Acres. Be there for the rest of the family. And even though she takes advantage of you at times, be there for Sam."

Cat then stops speaking to Nona awaiting a response from her, but all she got was just an unintelligible murmur that confirmed Nona's speech difficulty as a result of the severe head trauma.

Cat tries again and then says, "What's that? I couldn't understand you. I said that we all still need you. I need you, your friends at Elderly Acres need you, even Sam needs you no matter how selfish and aggressive she can be at times." Nona tries to speak again, but once again the only thing coming out of her mouth is a small murmur containing no audible speech. Cat, at this point is now very concerned and seemed to forget what the doctor said about Nona's severe head injury. She begins to shake Nona in her bed, which causes the machines to make all kinds of beeps and noises. It was at this instance when Sam, the nurses and doctors came in to see what was going on.

"What in the butt is going on in here? Did anyone here touch the machines or disturb the patient?" said one of the nurses. Cat replied: "I was trying to speak to my Nona but she made no sense. I know it sounds weird, coming from a girl who talks all the time and nobody really understands what she is trying to say. So I attempted to wake up my Nona so she could talk to me, but it obviously didn't work. It just caused more problems!" One of the nurses stepped in and tried to resolve the problem, saying "obviously!" to Sam and Cat. She and the doctor then asked Sam and Cat to leave the room as they tried to stabilize Nona. After the two of them walked back into the lobby, Sam grabbed Cat and asked her what that whole ordeal was about.

"What in the world of spicy chicken did you do in there?" Cat then answered with, "I tried to tell my Nona how much everyone would miss her if she, you know, passed on, but she wasn't saying much. I could barely understand a single word that came out of her mouth. So I figured if I just tried to wake her up a bit, then maybe she would actually say something." Sam then reminder her, "remember what the doctor said? Nona had a severe brain injury! Her speech patterns have been damaged!" Cat asks, "what's that supposed to mean?" Sam then says, "she hit head so hard that doesn't remember anything anymore, including how to talk." Cat then says, "Like a baby?" Sam then replies, sarcastically, "yes, Cat, just like a tiny, little newborn baby, but with wrinkles, facial hair and a Medicare plan."

"Except babies don't have wrinkles, facial hair and a Medicare plan!" Cat then laughs and realizes what Sam was actually saying. Then Cat comes in with, "Remember the first time we babysat an actual baby? It was Darby, remember? He had a sister named Chloe and a brother named Max. They came over and _we_ had to babysit him because _you_ took my Nona to Elderly Acres!" Sam says she remembers how Max, Chloe and Darby just showed up at their apartment just before Cat tried to bust Nona out of Elderly Acres because she thought she hated it there. Sam also recalled the time when the three of them were asking for something fun to do once they arrived at Elderly Acres and Sam let them ride on a scooter, where they went to Inside Out Burger, ordered some food but didn't have any money to pay. She also remembered when the manager chased after them, eventually passed out and the two of them had to resuscitate him by giving their own version of CPR, which Cat mistakenly referred to as "C-3PO."

The two of them realize that was their truly first ever babysitting experience. Sam and Cat realized that Nona gave them both a gift, truly one that taught them responsibility and a care for the world around them through the eyes of young, precious kids. However, There were times when Sam and Cat didn't get along and were not on the same page, both during babysitting and just spending time together. This was mainly due to Sam's selfishness and carelessness for other people and things around her, which at times, led to drastic consequences.

"But that wasn't the only time you let your selfish ways get to you! Remember how you left me to rot in a Phoenix jail for 2 weeks just because you going to have my Nona all to yourself?" Sam now looks guilty as Cat reminded her of when Nona took care of Sam while Cat was away with Dice. However, before Sam could say anything, another woman in the lobby overheard Sam and Cat talk about their babysitting experiences and butted herself into the conversation. "Excuse me, girls, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You two are babysitters?" Cat says, "We used to babysit, but since I moved away the college four years ago we had to shut down our babysitting service for obvious reasons." Sam then jumped in to say, "But Cat, While you were gone I continued babysitting kids In order to keep our legacy running. Truthfully, it was my only way to make money at the time after you left. I didn't go college because it was too much work and I didn't get a job until about 3 years ago because I was lazy." The woman, who now identified herself as **Audrey** said, "Aw, that's too bad. Since my sick, dying mother is here in the hospital I really don't have anyone to look after my 5-year old daughter back at home. I've had to bring her here with me and I think she's bored. I was going to offer you $200 each to babysit." As soon as Sam heard this, she immediately said, "We'll do it! Come on, Cat. It'll be fun. The kids I am babysitting now nearly don't have as much fun as the kids you and I were babysitting together. You really put the "fun time" in Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun Time Babysitting Service. Cat is initially held back on this idea because she hasn't done it in a while. "I don't know, Sam. Since I have been away at college and have transformed into a global music superstar, my babysitting chops are a bit rusty. But, what the heck, I'll do it! Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun Time Babysitting Service is back open for business!"

Audrey then calls her daughter, **Stephanie** over from the lobby chair she was sitting at. "I would like you to meet your new babysitters…" Sam and Cat interject with their names. "OK, I'll trust that I am leaving my daughter in good hands. Here's my number." Audrey tells Sam and Cat her phone number. "I'll call when I am leaving the hospital and on my way to pick her up. Have fun!" Cat finally says her signature "KK" while Sam says "just make sure you have our $200". Sam, Cat and Stephanie walk towards the elevator, take it down to the ground floor and leave the hospital on their way back to their apartment.

Sam realizes, "Dang. I left my motorcycle back at Tubba Chicken. Do you mind if we walk back there first?" Cat says, "KK" and the two of them walk back toward Tubba Chicken.

Scene 11: Lost Little Boy on the Streets of LA

 **Location: Venice Boulevard, Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 3, 2018 at 10:30 AM  
Building/Landmark: Tubba Chicken, various buildings along Venice Blvd, Sam & Cat's Apartment 22  
Characters Present: Sam Puckett (played by Jennette McCurdy), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), Stephanie (Audrey's daughter), Toby (5-year old boy wandering the street)**

 _[Sam and Cat finally make it back to Tubba Chicken with Stephanie after passing Inside Out Burger and Bots, all dotted along Venice Blvd. Along the way, they realize that both Bots and Inside Out Burger have decreased customers and "Going Out of Business" signs as they are not doing as well as they did four years ago when Sam & Cat frequented these two establishments regularly. They also notice the remnants of Nona's accident, with remains from the garbage truck still scattered around the street. Cat is shocked and frightened by what she has seen, since this is the first time she saw the accident scene up close and in person. Tired and out of breath, the three of them hop on Sam's motorcycle and Sam drives Cat and Stephanie back to their apartment.]_

 _[A few blocks down, Sam and Cat spot a small 5-year old boy walking down the sidewalk on the right hand side of the street. Cat tells Sam to slow down but she refuses to at first, since she is more concerned about getting home than helping other people. But then Cat orders her to stop the motorcycle. The two of them pull off to the side. Cat gets off the motorcycle and approaches the little boy.]_

"Well, hello, little boy. Where are you off to? What are you doing out here, wandering this busy Los Angeles street all alone?" The boy looked dirty, with tattered clothes almost resembling a homeless person. The boy answers, "I've lost my mom and dad. Where could they possibly be? I've been spending the whole morning trying to find them!" Cat asks for his name, which he replies with " **Toby.** " Then she says to him, "Don't worry. My friend Sam and I are babysitters. Just come with us. We'll help you find your mom and dad!" The boy then notices Stephanie in the motorcycle, who gives him dirty looks and asks Cat, "are we really going to let _that thing_ ride with us? He might have rabies." Cat then says to her, "yes, Stephanie! This little boy is lost trying to find his parents and all you care about is rabies? Come on, stop thinking about yourself once in a while!"

Toby says, "where are you, Mom and Dad?" At this point, Sam asks Stephanie, "oh by the way, why wasn't your dad with your mom at the hospital? Does he live here in Los Angeles?" Stephanie then says, "No, my dad isn't here because he lives in Seattle. After my grandmother got sick a few weeks ago, my mom flew down here to LA to be with her and she has been in the hospital nearly 24/7." Sam, surprised by this news, asks Stephanie for her last name. Stephanie replies with, "Shay. My dad's first name is **Spencer**. He is an excellent artist, makes a lot of sculptures and can act a little crazy sometimes."

Sam, further in shock, surprise and excitement, then says to Stephanie: "Oh yeah, I know Spencer. She is the brother of my best friend Carly who moved to Italy about 6 years ago. I'm glad he found a steady girlfriend after many failed attempts at dating", Sam says to herself. "We used to do this web show together called iCarly!" Stephanie then says, "Oh, yeah. My dad talks about it all the time! You and Carly used to do some funny stuff together with Freddie and Gibby. And I've seen pictures of you with that blue remote!" Sam remembers the remote and then tells Stephanie that she gave her remote to Carly before she moved to Italy as a gift to remember her by. Sam (and Cat) are elated to babysit a kid who has ties with her iCarly past. Toby gets onto the motorcycle as he, Sam, Cat and Stephanie ride off in Sam's motorcycle en route to Apartment 22 where even more surprises will be waiting for them.


	6. Scenes 12-13: Nona Passes

Formatting Key: Descriptions are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Chapter 7

Scene 12: Big Surprises Back at Home

 **Location: Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 3, 2018 at 1:30 PM  
Building/Landmark: Sam & Cat's Apartment 22  
Characters Present: Sam Puckett (played by Jennette McCurdy), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), Stephanie (Audrey & Spencer's daughter), Toby**

 _[Sam, Cat, Stephanie and Toby continue searching the streets of Los Angeles to find Toby's lost parents. After spending about 3 hours without any luck, they decide to return to Apartment 22. Cat tries to unlock the door to the apartment, but is unsuccessful and then notices a piece of paper on the door, which happens to be an eviction notice. Cat, however, has not read the notice yet and continues to struggle to open the door. Sam, after seeing her struggle, attempts to stop her and then takes note of the eviction notice on the door. Cat pulls the eviction notice off the door and reads it aloud to Sam.]_

"Dear Samantha Puckett: You are currently notified that you have not paid $6,300 in back rent. As per the terms and conditions in the Lease Agreement, you are hereby required to vacate the premises within 30 days if the rent is not paid in full by August 5."

Cat, surprised at this, confronts Sam and asks, "what in the fudge is the meaning of this? Sam, you haven't paid the rent for how long? Now we're locked out of our apartment? I let you off the hook several times before I left for college, but this is crossing the line!" Sam, hesitantly looking guilty and blushed at the same time, attempted to answer back: "well, would you look at that? I'm sure that bush that we left Max and Chloe in over there has grown at least twice its size since you left." Cat angrily interjects with, "Sam! Answer the question. why haven't you been paying the rent?" Sam ultimately admits that her laziness and inability to get off her feet and begin a worthwhile career has caused her to depend on others and avoid all aspects of responsibility altogether: "I don't have enough money to pay the rent! Even with my job at Tubba Chicken and continuing to run the babysitting service, it only adds up to about $1,000 a month, then I have the pay the utilities on this place, which is an extra $400 so I am really left with $600, OK? Then, what if I want to binge shop on some cool but useless things from Zapathon that we don't really need?" Sam recalls the time when she and cat ordered a lot of items from Zapathon after seeing a story on the news about their new drone delivery service. The last time they ordered items from that store, the infant they were babysitting accidentally got picked up by a drone and was taken back to Zapathon headquarters, where they ultimately rescued him and took him home.

Cat then says to sam, "Oh, Sam! You haven't learned a thing or changed a bit since I left for college 4 years ago. Why haven't you learned any sense of responsibility?"

Sam then snaps back to Cat, saying, "Oh wait a second. I didn't realize you were gone until months later when Dice and Goomer eventually told me that you snuck out in the middle of the night 4 years ago! I looked everywhere for you, and even thought you were kidnapped!"

"The only reason why I had to sneak out was because I thought you would keep me here and hold me hostage against my will!" Sam then asks, "and why did you think I would do such a thing?" Cat snaps back with, "well, because you just can't live without my meatballs, my food in general, my pampering, and everything else I have done to take care of you! On top of that, I've cleaned your messes, I've covered for you when you get into all types of deep doo-doo, I even had to clean the toilet after you wazzed all over it and threw up in it!" Sam then says, "I had an expired taco for lunch off the street. I had to do what I had to do."

"You're completely missing the point", says Cat. "When are you going to learn to take care of yourself? When are you going to learn to put others first and let your selfish ways go? You know, soon there will come a day where other people will get tired of your selfish ways and won't do anything for you anymore, even if you beg and plead from your hands and knees! They'll be so tired of your selfish antics that you'll be dirty on the street, poor and broke with just the soiled and tattered clothes on your back and no one to help you with anything! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?"

Sam, realizing what Cat is saying, ultimately screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" and attempts to break the apartment door down. Knowing that she succeeded the night that she was supposed to jump the tuna and Cat locked in to prevent her from doing such a dangerous stunt, Sam knew that she could try it again. However, no matter how she tried to punch the door in, it wouldn't budge. This scares the kids a little, who then hide behind the bush. Then, as Cat calms Sam down and attempts to regain her attention by repeatedly calling her name, Sam attempts the old "jam-and jiggle" to open the door, and surprisingly succeeded. The door is now unlocked and the kids come out of the bush. With everything calmed down now, except for Cat still, they enter the apartment.

Despite their successful entry, Cat briefly stops from her anger and rage to exclaim "Yay! We finally got in! Oh, I've missed this place so much! Here's all the stuff from That's A Drag, the couch, the guitar, the fridge, the zebra lamp, the kitchen, it's just as I had left it!" After frolicking briefly through the living room, Cat returned to her confrontation with Sam asking her to start taking responsibility for her actions. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to my Nona! Leaving me in a Phoenix jail for two weeks just so that you could have my Nona all to myself? You know what that did to me? I had to share a small cell with a thug for a cellmate where I repeatedly got beaten and my red hair pulled! And now this, where we had to break into our own apartment! Even after 4 years, you STILL don't care about ANYONE ELSE but YOURSELF! How can I even be friends with you, Samantha Puckett?" Cat, now enraged, storms into their shared bedroom as Sam is left in shock. She then follows Cat into their room while the kids watch in awe. Once both Sam and Cat leave the living room, Stephanie then asks Toby, "well, now that the babysitters are in a terrifying rage, what do you want to do now?"

Toby then answers, "I don't know, want to tear up the place?" Stephanie agrees, and the two begin to chase each other around the apartment, then reach for the dishes in the cupboards and throw them down on the floor. Then they reach for the valuables on the walls, including the guitar near from the front door. Stephanie attempts to play the guitar, but it doesn't work. Then they go for the fridge and try to eat everything in sight. This is all happening while and Sam and Cat continue to argue back and forth in their bedroom.

Sam finally steps in after hearing enough of Cat's ranting and raving with an argument of her own, "well, what was I supposed to do? Your Nona was here making me dinner, doing my laundry and babysitting the kids and I had enough of all that work!" Cat then says, "oh, yeah, you've been working so hard that you don't have time for anything or anyone else? What do you do all day, huh? Sleep in, eat your guts out and put your foot up on the couch watching another episode of Toilet Wars? Sam then reminds Cat, "I work my heart out at Tubba Chicken and still babysit kids, remember that?" It was at this time when Sam and Cat noticed the ruckus the kids were making, shouted together "the kids!" and come out of their bedroom to discover the mess that Toby and Stephanie made all over the living room and kitchen.

"What in the butt is going on here?" Cat asks. Sam then attempts to regain control of the situation by letting out a big, loud "HEY!", and the kids stop what they're doing. "Why did you go and destroy half the apartment?" Stephanie says she thought it was fun, and the two of them were fighting. "We thought this would be the only way to get you two to stop fighting and put your differences aside for the good of us children." Cat agreed with Stephanie, and Sam then asked: "how about we calm down with a little TV?" Sam looks for the remote, finds it and turns on the TV. In an attempt to find reruns of their favorite cancelled show, "That's A Drag", an emergency news bulletin comes on.

"We have some breaking news out of Los Angeles this afternoon. An AMBER Alert has been issued for a 10-year old missing boy named Toby Vega. He is 4 feet 2 inches tall, black hair and brown eyes. He was last seen with his parents, shopping at the Northridge Mall in West Hollywood when his parents, Tom and Caitlin Vega lost sight of him and reported missing three days ago, on July 31. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Los Angeles Police Department at 909-555-6183 or the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children at 1-800-THE-LOST."

"That's you!", says Cat. "We have to call that number since we have him. Sam stops her, saying "wait a second! Is there any reward money?" Cat then says, "no, it doesn't sound like there's any reward money. But wait a minute, that last name sounds familiar. Vega?" Sam then says, "hey, isn't that the last name of your friend Tori that I met when we found out that Carly was dating that skazzbag Steven?" Cat then says, "Oh, yeah. Tori's still my best friend! She is now a multi-platinum recording artist like me! We did some collaborations while we were both on tour a few months back. And Carly came out to my concert when we played in Italy." Toby, who had been silent for a while now, says "hey! Now I remember how I got lost! My parents took me shopping at the Northridge Mall, we went to this clothing store where I got bored out of my mind. They were taking a long time, I tried to get their attention but I ended up getting lost in the mall. Then I took a bus down here to LA using the $2 my parents gave me and ended up on that street where you guys found me." Cat was puzzled, saying: "I don't remember Tom and Caitlin. Tori or her sister Trina never mentioned them to me." Sam then responds with, "yeah, maybe Tom and Caitlin are their long lost cousins that Tori and Trina never mentioned." Cat then wondered why. Sam picks up the phone and is about to call the police, but at that point the phone rang. Sam picks it up, and it turns out that the hospital is calling.

Sam: "Hello?"

Nurse: "Yes, is this Cat Valentine?"

Sam: "No, this is her roommate. Do you want me to give the phone to her?"

Nurse: "Yes, this is urgent. We have some news about her grandmother."

Sam gives the phone to Cat, telling her it's the hospital with some information about her Nona. Cat talks to the nurse on the other end.

"Where are you now?" Cat says they are back at their apartment in Venice.

Nurse: "We need for you to come back to the hospital as soon as your can. Your grandmother's blood pressure and rate has elevated again and there has been increased toxin levels in her brain. Also she has become more unresponsive and seems to be more out of it minute by minute." Cat says, 'oh my, we'll be there as quickly as possible!" Cat then says to Sam, "we have to go back to the hospital! My Nona's in trouble!" Sam then asks, "what about the kids?" Cat then replies, "well, we have no choice but to take them back to the hospital with us. Sam then mentions about Toby: "it'll be strange if we show up with a homeless kid who we picked up from the street! And what about the police?" Cat says, "the police can wait. My Nona may be dying and I want to be there with her!" Toby then chimes in with, "I can't wait much longer! I want to find my parents now!" it was at this time when the building manager comes into the apartment.

"Well, well, well! Puckett, you've returned!" Sam asks, "oh, crud, what are you doing back here?" The building manager then says, "it seems as though you have been able to break in even after I changed locks and posted this eviction notice. You do know what I have to do now?" He reaches into his phone, attempts to call the police but then Sam stops him. "I'll get you the rent by the end of the month, I promise. But please don't call the cops. I can't go back to juvy now!" "Juvy, aren't you old enough for an adult jail now? Sam then says, "oh, no, not an adult prison. Even though I have many relatives there, I'm not going to survive."

"You've said that over and over again, but still no rent. Your time's up, Puckett. You've crossed the line. Now you're going to pay!" Sam says, "OK, you can throw me out of the apartment, but please don't call the police. I'll make you a deal: I'll have the rent by the end of this month and you can bring your kid sometime Cat and I to babysit. Deal? One more chance?" The building manager gives in and says, "OK, Puckett. Deal's a deal. I'll bring my little 5-year old son for you to babysit this weekend, and you have until the end of the month or you'll be out in the street, or in jail, an ADULT jail! I'll be waiting and watching for you."

Sam then concocts a plan, which will be relevant later on in the story. Cat then asks how Sam will get the money, in which Sam responds she has a plan. The two of them grab the kids and head back to the hospital.

Scene 13: Nona's Last Breaths

 **Location: Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 3, 2018 at 2:00 PM  
Building/Landmark: Peter Sinai Hospital  
Characters Present: Sam Puckett (played by Jennette McCurdy), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), Stephanie (Audrey & Spencer's daughter), Toby, Nona (played by Maree Cheatham), Audrey, various nurses/doctors/hospital staff**

 _[After racing back across town, Sam and Cat arrive back at the hospital with Stephanie and Toby. Out of breath, the nurses and doctors welcome them back asking if they are OK. Audrey approaches them and asks them whether or not her daughter was any trouble at all.]_

"Oh, no. She was well-behaved and didn't cause us any problems", Sam lied. "Pay us, please." Before Audrey handed her any money, she asked Stephanie, "is what your babysitter saying absolutely true?" Sam gives dirty looks to Stephanie, implying that she should say nothing. "Oh, yeah, Mom. No trouble at all." Audrey then pays Sam & Cat $200 each, where the nurse comes to them and asks Cat to come into her Nona's room.

"Blood pressure 360 over 240. Heart rate decreasing. We're flatlining. Nona, stay with us!" Machines are going haywire, Nona is now in a vegetative state of unconsciousness. Cat comes to her bedside, continuing to call her by name. The heart rate monitor beeps more rapidly. The doctors and nurses try everything they can to save Nona's life. They even use shock paddles as one more attempt to revive Nona, but then the machine ultimately flatlines. "I'm calling it. Time of death, 2:15 PM." Cat then cries at her Nona's bedside as she realizes that her grandmother has now passed, and asks Sam and everyone else to leave the room.

About 30 minutes pass until Cat emerges from her Nona's room and enters the waiting room. Still crying, Sam then comes to comfort her. "I'm here for you, Cat. I may be selfish and not take any responsibility, but I truly care about you and your Nona. Although I did use her, I still think she was a wonderful person and a very good role model and companion for you."

Cat then says to Sam, "thank you, my friend. We're still friends, even after all that you've done. I forgive you now. Leave me alone. I have a few phone calls to make." Sam them leaves Cat and walks back over to her seat near Audrey, Toby and Stephanie. Audrey then asks where Toby came from, and Sam says she and Cat found him on the street and he needed to find his parents.

Cat then scrolls through her contact list and begins calling her parents, who have been away taking care of her brother. "We're coming back home right away", they say. Then Cat calls her friends from Hollywood Arts: Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori. She breaks the news of her Nona's passing, in which all of them give their condolences and agree to come home. Jade and Beck now have a couples-play on Broadway, Robbie is now a headline entertainer in Vegas with Rex, and Andre and Tori are still on tour with both of them writing songs together, 4 of which made it to Top-40 radio. Despite their busy schedules, however, they work together to give Nona a proper funeral. This reunion, however could mean much more for Cat and the gang. Soon after, Sam then receives a call from an old, familiar voice she had not heard in a long time. It was Carly.

"Sam! I haven't heard from you in quite a long time. How have you been?" Sam tells Carly about Nona's recent passing, in which Carly is shocked even though she has never met Nona and doesn't know her at all. "I'm sorry for your roommate's loss", she says but then springs back into excitement as she tells her some news. "Well, it turns out that my Dad has been transferred again, this time to the McChord Air Force Base in Washington. Do you know what this means, Sam?" Sam then erupts into a state of glee, anticipating what Carly says next. "I'M COMING HOME, SAM! I'M FINALLY COMING HOME! iCarly is back on the web!" Carly had spent the past 6 years finishing and graduating high school in Italy, and then going on to college to study filmmaking and writing. Inspired by Freddie, who is now an IT consultant for a company in Seattle, Carly has sights on becoming a filmmaker and producer of indie and possibly major motion pictures.

Sam screams for joy, in which Cat turns to her and asks, "what's going on? Why are your screaming at a time like this? Sam tells everyone, "Carly is coming home from Italy! Her dad got transferred to a military base near Seattle! Do you what this means? iCarly is finally coming back on the web after a long 6-year hiatus!" Cat quickly exclaims with a "yay!" and then shares some news of her own. She tells everyone that Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori will be coming back to Los Angeles to plan and attend Nona's funeral. Audrey also yells in excitement, because this also meant that she, Spencer and Carly would be a family again. Since Audrey and Spencer got married _after_ Carly left with her father to Italy, Audrey has never actually met her husband's sister before and figured this would be the right opportunity to create a family again.


	7. Scenes 14-15: The Vega's Are Victorious

Formatting Key: Narrative descriptions/exposition points/character traits are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Chapter 8

Scene 14: Mystery Kid from Off the Street..How Did He Get Here?

 **Location: Los Angeles, California  
Date/Time: August 10, 2018 at 09:00 PM  
Building/Landmark: Peter Sinai Memorial Hospital  
Characters Present: Sam Puckett (played by Jennette McCurdy), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), Stephanie (Audrey & Spencer's daughter), Stephanie Shay, Toby Vega, various hospital visitors, doctors, nurses, hospital staff**

 _[After receiving the joyous news that **Carly** is returning home from Italy with her father, **Sam** is very excited as she just told everybody, including Audrey, Spencer's wife and Stephanie's mother, who came to visit their own sick mother who was diagnosed with a life-threatening Stage 4 cancer. They were sent down to peter Sinai in Los Angeles because they found out that this particular hospital performed specialized treatments that were a perfect match for her specific condition. _

_She had already undergone several chemotherapy treatments that appear to be working, as doctors and nurses report that she has been improving for the past 30 days she has been here. Audrey and Stephanie are hopeful that she will beat her tumors and be the first cancer survivor in the Shay family._

 _Meanwhile, **Cat Valentine** had just witnessed her beloved grandmother, Nona pass away due to her injuries from an earlier motorcycle incident. Stricken with grief and frustration at the same time as she is also dealing with the fact that her roommate almost got them evicted from their own apartment, she begins to turn to her family and old friends from Hollywood Arts for support. She had called **Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, Beck, Jade, her parents and even her crazy brother** with the tragic news. They all loved Nona, even though they did not spend as much time with her as Cat did. They have all gone off and done other things far away from Los Angeles, and will be returning home for the first time. Cat is excited to see them all after having a blast with her music career._

 _Sam and Cat are also overjoyed with their encounters with **Stephanie and Toby** , even though the actual encounters themselves were a bit awkward. This was especially true for Toby, since he was mysteriously wandering the streets by himself looking like a homeless hobo. But Cat insisted that she and Sam help him find his missing parents, who turned out to be related to Tori and Trina. It was at this particular moment when Audrey asked Sam and Cat what happened to Toby.]_

"Where the heck did that little boy go, that you two brought here with Stephanie?" This caused Cat to exclaim, "oh my God, he's not here! He must have slipped out while we weren't looking. He could be _anywhere_ in this hospital by now!" At this point, a surprising call came into the nurses' station. One of the nurses picked it up.

The hospital security officer tells the nurse: "We just found a 10-year old male child with brown hair, tattered clothes in the basement of this hospital, trying to get into the morgue. He says his name is Toby Vega. One of our officers grabbed him just in time before he could get the door open. He tried to sneak behind one of the morticians, disguising himself as a doctor. We took him to security headquarters."

The nurse on the other line says: "Oh, my. We just had a girl in our waiting room talk about a missing boy up here that meets this description. We are on the second floor, unit 2E, neurology ICU."

Hospital Security responds back with: "OK. Thanks for the information. Can you please send his parents or relatives down to Security to get him?"

The nurse tells hospital security: "Actually, I don't think he came in with any of his parents. He walked in with two teenage girls, Sam and Cat as well as another little girl, Stephanie Shay, the daughter of Audrey Shay, whose mother is a patient up here."

The hospital security officer then tells the nurse that they will have to hold Toby Vega there until his parents can be located. He then receives the AMBER ALERT notification regarding Toby on his phone, realizing that the boy he had in his office matches the description of the missing kid in question.

He tells the nurse: "Actually, there's an AMBER ALERT out for this kid. We're going to call it in and have his parents come to the hospital. Thanks for your help."

The nurse, surprised, remarks: "Oh, I didn't realize _he_ was the missing child on the news. I didn't even know about the AMBER ALERT."

Hospital Security tells the nurse this fact: "Oh, yes, he was found missing after his parents, Tom and Caitlin, couldn't find him in the Northridge Mall a few days ago."

Now the nurse is starting to make sense of the situation: "That explains the dirty, hobo-like appearance. I honestly thought he was homeless. I'll tell them the situation." After hanging up the phone, she walks out of the nurses' station and into the waiting room to tell Sam, Cat, Audrey and Stephanie the news.

"Hey, guys! I couldn't help but overhear your conversation,but I just got a call from hospital security saying they found your kid." Sam and Cat give a sigh of relief as Audrey is still puzzled about the situation.

"So, is security going to bring him back up here?" Sam asks. The nurse says no. Cat then asks, "Then can we go down there and pick him up?" THe nurse again replies with another no and tells both of them that Toby will stay in the custody of hospital security until his parents come to the hospital.

"He was the missing kid on that AMBER Alert. Did you not see the news today?"

Cat says, 'oh, yeah. Before we left to come back here, we saw Toby on the TV, where it said his parents were looking for him. His last name is Vega, which is the same name of my friends from Hollywood Arts, Tori and Trina."

Sam then adds, "it make sense. Remember, Cat, when we picked him up on the street, he kept asking where his parents were?"

"Oh, yeah", says Cat. "We spent hours going all over L.A. looking for his parents, but we ended up going back to our apartment where _somebody_ (looks at Sam with an angry, disgusted face) forgot to pay two months worth of rent."

Sam then snaps back with, "Cat, do you have to keep bringing it up again? I thought you forgave me for that." The two get into a small argument when the nurse comes back in and tries to break up the fight. "Girls, would you please stop and focus on the situation at hand?"

"You're right", says Cat. "I let my emotions get the best of me. It happens, sometimes. Sam, I'll let it go for now, but you need to learn to become responsible."

Sam says, "I'll try my best, for you" and the two of them patch things up and end the conversation.

Cat then chimes in with, "What I was trying to say was at least Toby doesn't have to look for his parents anymore. They will come to them. You know, it's odd that Tori and Trina never told me about Toby or his parents at all. Maybe they had a good reason for keeping them out of our lives."

Sam says, "it makes you wonder, doesn't it? Tori, or Topi (jokingly) was involved with that skunkbag Steven who was also dating Carly at the time. We all came up with a revenge plan at that big party 7 years ago at Kenan Thompson's place. Personally, I would have wanted to knock him out with my butter sock, but alas and alack we used our own web show to expose Steven as a liar and a cheater!"

Cat says, "I was there! I didn't know any of you personally back then but we all had an awesome time singing that awesome song at the end. I think it was called Leave It All to Shine. Actually, this party was also my first babysitting experience. Trina had two kids that she was looking after but gave them to me and I lost them. Who would have known 4 years later we would start our own babysitting service? I'd say we had gotten better since then."

Sam responds to Cat's long monologue with: "Oh, yeah. We sure know how to take care of kids now. Speaking of kids, let's go back to this one. As I was saying, maybe Steven's bad influences still rubbed off on Tori after we exposed him and ended our relationship. Or maybe it was Jade? I mean, sometimes she's a bad girl with malicious intentions. What I am saying is Tori and her family have been around some sketchy, shady characters who perhaps had a bad influence on all of them. Now you may think I'm wrong right now, but after all, it was me who suspected Steven of cheating on Carly, who was still denying it until she actually saw it for herself. Trust me on this, I have a strong feeling I have something here."

Cat snaps back, saying, "don't you say another single word about _my_ friends! OK, you may say that Jade, SInjin, or even Robbie may have some bad influences on Tori, especially Jade who may seem like a bad girl but once you get to know her, she does have a soft, sensitive side! You, Sam, of all people should know that after spending time with her all those years ago. You remember? The time when I invited her to work on a school project and I didn't want you to meet because both of you are antisocial misfits and would kill each other!"

Sam said, "yeah, but we ended up getting along after all and we _didn't_ kill each other." Cat then snapped back, "you got along _so_ well that you stole her from me! That's why I called _your friend_ Freddie down all the way from Seattle to make you jealous, remember?" Sam then says, "and how did that plan work out for you?"

Cat looks at herself, startled after what she heard Sam say. She thought back to the time when she invited Freddie to LA and then how Sam stole Robbie to get back at her. This was before Sam (or Cat as Sam) had attempted to jump over a dangerous pool of Kansas Razorback tuna with her motorcycle. The night before, Cat had gotten so mad at Sam about what she did with Robbie that she said she didn't care what would happen to her. However, the two of them ultimately reconciled after Cat realized how dangerous Sam's stunt actually was. She went in Sam's place to jump the tuna, but her stunt did not work and Sam tried to stop her in time. Freddie and Robbie fell into the pool of tuna after Cat hit the pool and were attacked by the dangerous tuna. Sam went in to rescue Freddie but no one went in to rescue Robbie. After all of that, Freddie and Robbie ended up together in the same hospital room where Sam and Cat promised to reconnect with both of them after they recovered.

Reflecting on these events prompted Cat to say, "yes, we both used our boyfriends…".

Just as Cat said this, Sam butted in with, "Hey now, Freddie and I broke up a long time ago. We're no longer together. We're EX-boyfriend and girlfriend now."

Cat then continues with, "well, I used my boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend to get even with each other, but we forgave each other for it and moved on. I even locked you in that closet and pretended to be you after realizing how much of a dangerous stunt you were going to pull. Even after what you did, I still cared about you."

It was at this moment when Sam recalled escaping from the closet, saving Cat and getting back together briefly with Freddie after the tuna incident.

Cat reminds Sam about how they got into this whole mess by saying, "it just goes to show you how much the power of one friend can cause a lot of chaos. I've learned a lot since then, and we've all become really close over the years since then."

Sam then agrees with Cat and tells her: "Yeah, even after that whole thing, Jade and I still keep in touch. We don't kill each other, but we sometimes amuse ourselves with how, strangely, we have a lot in common. For example, we sometimes laugh when other people get hurt by making fools of themselves."

Even though Sam reconciled with Cat about Jade and her other Hollywood Arts friends, she thought back to her time with Freddie after the tuna jump . She recalled hating the entire experience. Something just did not feel right to her about hanging out with Freddie again, knowing full well that his heart really did not belong to _her_ , but to her best friend Carly, who was half a world away from both of them. It's a thought that would later come to her mind as she knew that the three of them would reunite soon.

Sam then asked why they were talking about all of this in the first place, and then remembered: "yeah. We were talking about that Toby kid. I guess the whole point of this was, Toby couldn't have been influenced by Jade or anyone like that, because I know she is not a completely terrible person. It has to be those parents!"

It was at this time where Tom and Caitlin Vega, Toby's parents finally arrive at the hospital to pick up their son. The hospital security guards ask them if Toby is in fact theirs, and they provide his birth certificate and a picture of Toby to verify that they are indeed his parents.

The security guards release Toby to his parents, who then must decide where to go or what to do next.

Caitlin says, "I don't want him" and then Tom says, "neither do I. The only other family that we have in Los Angeles is Tori, Trina, Aunt Holly and Uncle David. They live in Hollywood."

Caitlin asks, "well. can't we drop him off there and then get out of this stinkin' town?" Tom, who is the actual blood relative in the Vega family, explains to his wife, "We can't just drop him off because no one will be there. Holly works all day, so does David. He's a detective now and has a lot to do to keep our streets safe. Trina went on to Boston after graduating from college there and Tori's a big superstar performing in New York. In fact, she's performing for the very first time at Madison Square Garden, closing out her amazing first tour."

Scene 15: Tori Finally Makes it Shine, for the Big Time

 **Location: New York, New York  
Date/Time: August 11, 2018 1:30 AM Eastern Time  
Building/Landmark: Madison Square Garden  
Characters Present: Tori Vega (played by Victoria Justice), Andre Harris (played by Leon Thomas III), various backup band members and background dancers, concertgoers**

 _[This is a big moment for **Tori Vega** as she takes the stage tonight as she concludes her first tour with a sold out gig at one of music's biggest stages. She had just graduated from New York University Steinhardt just about a year ago and exploded as a pop star immediately after graduation. Apparently, some enthused music producers attended her graduation after knowing what she had done at the Platinum Music Awards and in college since then, and asked her to sign a deal right away. She accepted, and asked if **Andre** could join her as well since they write and perform songs as a team. They allowed Andre to tag along, and as a result they worked their butts off to make this first tour a success . It already reached #1 on the Billboard Top 200 and 3 singles already made #5, #3, and #2 on the Top-40 charts.]_

 _Tori performs her newest hits to an arena packed with fans, but before she closes the show decides to bring back one of her more familiar hits to close out the show. Andre is in the backup band, playing the piano as Tori performs and occasionally provides backing vocals on some of the songs as well.]_

"I want to just thank you all from the bottom of my heart from coming out, supporting my music and supporting me as an artist. I worked just as hard as anyone to share my talent, own my craft, and become the stellar music sensation that I am today. But I also try to stay true to who I am, and not pretend to be someone I'm not." Tori thinks back to when she performed at the Platinum Music Awards, where the producer she worked with made her dress in these weird, emo and punk-like outfits, having fits and even putting a plate of ravioli down the pants of a restaurant manager. She stood up for herself at school later on, but the producer, **Mason Thornesmith** ended up firing Tori and giving the performance to Jade, who ended up giving it up and Tori took the spotlight as her own true self instead. Since then, Tori vowed to stay true to who she really is and carried this belief in herself all the way through her college career and her post-graduation success.

"it's been a fun night. You've all been amazing. I know the show is almost over, but why don't we send it out with something that you _all_ know by heart?" Tori says to the crowd. The backup band plays some familiar chords and the crowd erupts in excitement and cheers, as Tori begins to sing the opening lines to "Make It Shine."

 _ **Tori:**_

 _ **Here I am, once again**_

 _ **Feeling lost but now and then**_

 _ **I breathe it in to let it go**_

 _[The crowd gets louder as Tori moves on to the pre-chorus)_

 _ **And you don't know where you are now**_

 _ **Or what it would come to, if only somebody could hear**_

 _ **When you figure out how**_

 _ **You're lost in the moment, you disappear**_

 _[At this point, the crowd blows the roof off of MSG as Tori reaches the chorus. They begin to sing along with her as Tori waves to them and belts out the most influential lyrics that ever sang in her entire life. After all, this song is what made her a star in the first place.]_

 _ **You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**_

 _ **You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction**_

 _ **Not a fantasy, just remember me**_

 _ **When it turns out right**_

 _ **'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**_

 _ **Tomorrow, you'll be everybody's fascination**_

 _ **In my victory, just remember me**_

 _ **When I make it shine**_

 _[Tori then performs the rest of the song, after which the crowd lets out a big, deafening cheer and Tori then bows again to thank her audience. She invites Andre to come center stage and bow with her as the concert officially comes to a close. Tori and Andre then head backstage after a very successful first gig, congratulating each other on a job well done.]_

"You did awesome! You killed it out there!" Andre says as Tori responds, "you really think so? My heart was beating a million miles an hour and I was so nervous, especially on that last number." Tori had not performed "Make It Shine" in a long time but felt it was the right time to bring it back in front of her fans. With all the success she had endured after Hollywood Arts, Tori never actually gave her time at that school a single thought until tonight of all nights. It was her performance just a few moments ago, however, that brought back all of the good memories that made her foundational experience one of the greatest in her lifetime.

"I just had that spark tonight, you know? I had this feeling deep down as I sang the song. I wanted to rejuvenate my performance while reminding myself and the audience where I came from and how I got here. It's just been an amazing ride, right?" Andre agrees. After spending all of this time with her, Andre was proud to see and feel that special spark that Tori brings to any performance and was glad it was still there tonight.

Although Tori was proud that she got what she always wanted: to be a pop superstar with several hits on the charts, an amazing world tour and fans who love and care about her. But Tori also realized there was one thing missing in her heart among all this, and that was to return home. It was at this moment when a notification flashed on her phone, saying that Cat left Tori a voicemail earlier, when she was performing on stage.

Cat: Hey, Tori. It's Cat. I know you're just as busy as I am with your awesome music career. I loved working with you over the last year, but right now I need you as a friend. I'm back home in Los Angeles because my Nona was involved in a serious accident. She had been in the hospital for the past few days and now she just passed away. I'm so sad. Nona meant so much to me. I know you didn't know her as well as I did, but I would _so_ appreciate it if I had my old friends back home in LA to help me plan a proper funeral for my Nona. Please call me _as soon_ as you get this. Thanks. Bye.

Even though what Cat said was true (Tori did not know Nona very well), Tori's heart sunk when she heard this news. She felt really sad that one of her best friends was suffering the loss of a loved one. She also saw this as the perfect opportunity to return home, where she could celebrate the success of her career with her old Hollywood Arts friends while also catching up on what everyone else was doing. Andre turned to her asking who was on the phone.

Tori turned to Andre and told him the news. "it was Cat. Her grandmother, her Nona, just passed away." Andre didn't know Nona either and just shook off the news: 'I'm sorry that Cat lost her grandmother, but it doesn't really matter to me. Besides, we have all this great music stuff going for us. Why stop here? Let's keep going!"

Tori then tells Andre: "The tour was great and all, and performing around the world with you was the absolute best, but I'm ready to finally head home to see my friends, family and old stomping grounds again."

Andre thought about what Tori said. Even though he misses his home too, he really likes his new life as a musician. After all, what family did Andre really have to go back to? Just his insane grandmother who is about to drop dead any second? Although he has not seen Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie or even Trina in a long time, he knew that he would have to reconnect with this grandmother again, and knew that particular encounter would not be pleasant. He then says to Tori, "Look, you've got it all, everything you ever wanted. We can do it all the time."

Tori then reminded Andre, "yeah, but the tour's over and I think we deserve a break. Wouldn't it be great to go back home, to see all our old friends from Hollywood Arts? Cat even said that she needs ALL of her friends back home to support her. Come on, what would you have wanted your friends to do in this situation?"

Andre then looks at Tori with a stern expression on his face, and then confesses to Tori, "Look, I don't know if there is an easy way to say this, but I don't want to go back home because of my grandma. She's not doing too well right now and I don't think she has much time to live."

Tori then says, "that's even more of a reason to get back home. Didn't your grandmother provide some musical inspiration for you?" Tori recalls Andre staying over at her house to help Tori write the song "Faster Than Boys" for a big music producer. Andre was in a bit of a music writing block and then explained to Tori how his grandmother would then shout in his face, whereas he would get some inspiration and come up with new music.

Andre then says, "yeah, you're right. What was I thinking, not going home? Let's be there for _both_ my insane grandmother and our friend Cat."

Tori calls **Trina** in Boston. Trina answers the phone and then says: "Oh, hey little sis. How's life treating you?".

Tori exclaims to her sister: "I'm coming home. Are you still in Boston?"

Trina says: "Actually, that's what I've been wanting to tell you. I'm not in Boston now. I'm back in LA."

Tori, surprised at this news asks her sister: "What do you mean, back in LA? What's going on?"

Trina explains: "Well, it turned out that taking my one-woman show on the road didn't really work out. The reviews went downhill and it was so bad I went broke. So now, I'm back in our old house, just hanging out all day."

Tori then says: "We'll talk more about this when I'm back home. I had figured this was going to happen." Tori then hangs up the phone with a puzzled look on her face.

 _[Tori was thinking of how her sister wanted her shot at the big time just like her. But, she also knew that Trina's somewhat lack of talent would catch up to her eventually. Yet, she still wanted to support her. She and Andre were excited to finally return to Los Angeles, but little did they know that two distant cousins of hers and Trina's would make a surprise visit along with their son. Would it tear the family apart or bring them together, closer than ever before?]_


	8. Scenes 16-17: Robbie, Beck, Jade

Formatting Key: Narrative descriptions/exposition points/character traits are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Chapter 9

Scene 16: Robbie Doing Stand Up...Without Rex?

 **Location: Las Vegas, NV  
Date/Time: August 10, 2018 at 11:30 PM  
Building/Landmark: Caesar's Palace Las Vegas  
Characters Present: Robbie Shapiro (played by Matt Bennett), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), audience members for Robbie's stand-up comedy show (various)**

 _[We now know what_ _ **Tori, Trina, and Andre**_ _are doing now after graduating from Hollywood Arts. But what about the rest of the Victorious gang? We are about to find out what_ _ **Robbie**_ _and his loyal friend_ _ **Rex**_ _are up to._

 _The scene starts with a visit to Caesar's Palace on the Vegas strip, where_ _ **Robbie**_ _had booked a stand-up gig about 3 months ago after graduating from UCLA about two years prior, with a Bachelor's degree in theater._

 _Robbie is without Rex tonight, and has been ever since he graduated from Hollywood Arts. His parents encouraged him to leave Rex behind for college, even though he did not want to. By now, he has forgotten all about Rex and most of his stand-up content revolves around his present life in Las Vegas.]_

"So I'm walking on the strip last night, near all those big casinos and all the neon lights just flashing at me. Weird people going up and down the street, you know? First, you got this clown with rusty scissors in his hands, trying to cut your hair off, and then we have this bearded lady on stilts trying to walk on top of the crowd below. Hey, and get this, I even saw these mobsters with heads like the shape of a fish."

The audience laughs along, but is not completely impressed with Robbie's jokes. The comedy was certainly not to the level of Rex's constant sass that Robbie missed so much. His impersonations of celebrities make the audience laugh a little bit more, especially in the case of mistaken identity.

"You know, people like me who look a lot like a celebrity get cases all the time of, 'oh my gosh, it's _" and that's the perfect time to fool them with a little impersonation. Am I right? So, for example, a lot of people mistake me with Andy Samberg. You can see the resemblance, can you?" He points to his black hair and similar facial features. "So there are almost 10 people at once go up to me say, 'OMG, it's Andy Samberg!' and I have to correct them and say, 'no, no, I'm Robbie Shapiro' but then the people don't believe me so eventually I have to give in and act like Andy Samberg himself.'

He then goes into a rap impersonation, similar to how Andy Samberg always rapped on _Saturday Night Live_. Then, Robbie continues the impersonation by parodying the intro number he did at the 2015 _Emmy Awards_ , where he was singing about how he literally watched every show. Just as he was about to wrap up, Robbie's phone rang while he was on the stage. It wasn't on silent or vibrate, it literally rang for the entire audience and backstage crew to hear.

"Excuse me, fellas. Sorry about that, let me get this. Just hang on a sec." The audience wants Robbie to continue without answering his phone, however he sees the caller and then just stops dead for a brief moment. It was **Cat Valentine** , calling him about the death of her Nona. Robbie froze. He had not seen or heard from Cat, let alone any of his Hollywood Arts friends for many years now. This moment in time brought him to a standstill in thought. Robbie was thinking about how he had transformed as a person since graduation from Hollywood Arts, the new life he built for himself here in Vegas, and all the memories he had chosen to leave behind.

On the inside, he really did not want to become a stand-up comedian. Instead, he wanted to work in technical theater, preferably on Broadway, working for a big-name marquee production. However, after applying for several jobs straight out of college, no one hired him. Robbie thinks it has something to do with his quirky personality, and the fact that he faced major competition from theater techs who have had many more years of experience than him. Therefore, Robbie has been discouraged from applying to any more tech theater jobs.

Instead, he landed the stand-up comedy gig through a friend of **Sinjin** 's, who worked in the Vegas area at the time of Robbie's graduation from college. Robbie and Sinjin stayed in touch all four years, even though the two of them went to different schools. Sinjin went off to Stanford University to study environmental science and biology, to follow his knack and interest in moss and decomposition of garbage, as shown in the Victorious episode _Tori Fixes Beck and Jade_ when Robbie made a trap in an attempt to get his butterfly out of Cat's ear.

The phone continues to ring for a few seconds, but Robbie answers it. "Hello?", says Robbie. The audience, still silent, now is anxious to hear what Cat has to say.

"Robbie?", Cat says in a somewhat faint, desperate voice. "Yes, it's me", Robbie answers. "I've got something to tell you. It's really bad news."

At this moment, Robbie recalled a time when he and Cat broke bad news to their Hollywood Arts schoolmates through music. After being challenged my their teacher, Mr. Sikowitz to improvise giving bad news in a non-negative way, the two of them would improvise a small song with Robbie playing the guitar and Cat singing along with him. Cat and Robbie would make up lyrics that addressed the bad news at hand but would disguise the harsh, sad message in a fun and more enjoyable manner. For example, they had to tell Sikowitz' neighbor about the fate of his run-over go-kart, Trina about the fact that the boy she was supposed to go on a date with backed out because he realized she was too crazy, and Beck about the fact that his car now smells like urine.

Even though the situations themselves weren't all that fun, at least Robbie had fun memories of breaking bad news. However, Robbie knew that this time something serious had truly happened.

"Something terrible has happened to my Nona", Cat says in a sad and concerned tone in her voice. By now, the audience is listening intensively and the room is so silent one can hear a pin drop. "She got run over by a garbage truck several days ago while riding on a motorcycle and suffered some serious injuries. My friend Sam found her and they took her to the hospital."

Robbie was shocked to hear this news and said to Cat, "That sounds horrible. Is your Nona OK?"

Cat then begins to cry as she is about to tell Robbie, "No, Robbie. Her injuries were too severe. She didn't make it. My Nona's gone now. I'm telling you this because you're the only one who has really been there for me the most. In fact, you have been the only guy I have really liked more than a friend. I can't, I can't…" at this point, Cat could no longer hold in her tears anymore and sobbed through the phone. The audience was very moved by this. Cat continued passionately to show her sadness of this situation. She kept bawling until there were no tears left to cry.

Robbie attempted to console her: "Cat, it's OK. I know you are going through a really rough time. If there is anything I can do to help just name it."

Cat stopped her crying at this point and said to Robbie: "that's why I called. I knew that you were out of all of my old friends from Hollywood Arts would understand my situation the most. I need for you to come back to Los Angeles, not only to help me through my grief process but plan a proper celebration of life ceremony to say goodbye to my Nona."

The audience, having listened to Cat's voice, is now saddened by the news of Nona's passing. Of course Robbie would jump at the chance to reunite with his one true love again, although he still doesn't really know how to express his feelings effectively to Cat. Robbie is also uncertain of what Cat feels about him years after they went their separate ways. Based on how Cat sounded over the phone, she seemed sincere enough to still care about him. But there was still some ambiguity to Robbie whether she saw him just as a good friend or more than that.

Robbie finally answers, to Cat, over the phone: "Ok. I will come back to LA and help you plan your Nona's funeral."

Cat cries again as soon as she hears the word _funeral_ , and then reminds Robbie, starting with a gasp: "Robbie, we don't use that word! I prefer to use the term _celebration of life ceremony_.

Robbie apologizes to Cat: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be cognizant of my word choices next time."

Cat then says, "it's OK, Robbie. At least I know that you will be there for me. I've missed you so much and I really want you to come home. We have _so much_ to catch up on!"

Robbie then says, "You mean it, Cat? You missed me a lot?"

Cat then says, "oh, yeah. I haven't had anyone except Sam to keep me sane while I was on tour, and you've been the one to keep me grounded. Remember all of the adventures we've had? Strange ones, for sure but they were fun all the way! Like that one time we had to give up our pajelehoocho's to those street thugs because of our deal with Sikowitz that we had to say yes to everything?"

Robbie instantly remembered and added: "Oh, yes! I wanted for us to snoodle because we couldn't find a way to walk back home without exposing our undergarments. But you said it was gross, so instead we rode in a garbage can and yelled 'whee' together in order to make the trip seem faster."

Cat said, "And that helped a little. How did we get home that night? All I remember is that our trash can crashed into a street light pole and we ended up bumping our heads into it. Then the trash can tipped backwards and we ended up swimming in garbage. Similar to how Sam rescued me from that awful garbage truck that would have eaten us alive!"

Robbie said, "I remember you telling me that after it happened. Sam is really a good friend at heart, even after she used me to get back at you that one night when you were fadoodling with Freddie in order to get back at Sam for stealing Jade."

Cat vividly recalls these memories, saying: 'Yeah, I almost forgot about that. But that's behind me now that we made up after that. All is good now. So when do you think you'll be back in LA?"

Robbie says, "I'll pack my bags tonight and will be on the first flight tomorrow morning."

Cat exclaims with a big "Yay!" and then asks Robbie, "will there be meatballs?"

Robbie obligatorily answers that question with, "there would. Of course there would."

The audience awws at this moment and Cat exits the stage. The audience then erupts into a giant amount of applause as Robbie walks by the stage manager.

The stage manager grabs him and says: "Robbie, what are you doing? You still have a whole set to finish. Go back out there are make 'em laugh!"

He says back: "Are you kidding? The audience wouldn't want to listen to a single second of anymore lame jokes I had prepared. Listen to them now. They're more interested in me getting back together with Cat in Los Angeles, which is where I belong."

The stage manager then snaps at Robbie with: "Sir, you're under contract with Caesar's Palace and my company. You leave here and you're fired!"

Robbie, sarcastically remarks: "Oh, no. Too bad. Why don't you give the job to someone who really deserves it, someone who is genuinely funny? You know what, it's not me. I'm outta here. Hasta la vista, Vegas!"

Robbie then slaps the stage manager, walks out of Caesar's Palace and back to his run-down apartment he only pays $250 a month for. He begins to pack everything in his suitcases and books the first available flight to Los Angeles.

Scene 17: Beck and Jade Break a Leg on Broadway

 **Location: New York, NY  
Date/Time: August 10-11, 2018 at 12:00 AM  
Building/Landmark: Broadway  
Characters Present: Beck Oliver (played by Avan Jogia), Jade West (played by Elizabeth Gillies), Cat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande), cast, crew and audience for Beck & Jade's couples play (various)**

 _[It's closing night of "A Tale Of Two Couples", the very successful Broadway play that_ _ **Beck**_ _and_ _ **Jade**_ _have been producing for 3 years now. The premise of the play revolves around two fictional couples with completely opposite personalities and life situations._

 _One couple is living the absolute perfect life together, happy all the time with all the fortune and money they could ever ask for, while the other is living minimum wage and constantly argues all the time with rage. They just seem to be the most incompatible couple on the planet Earth. Both couples live in the same apartment building and interact with each other on a regular basis._

 _As for Beck and Jade, they decided to attend college in the New York metropolitan area after graduating from Hollywood Arts. They have decided to stay close ever since and thought the perfect way to spend their post-college years was doing what they both loved, which was to get into the theater business._

 _And what better place to jump into the theater business than Broadway, the theater capital of the world? Jade and Beck studied theater at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and won first place for an Original Play competition held at the end of their senior year._

 _The prize was an immediate Broadway adaptation of the winning production. Beck and Jade worked hard with some of the most prestigious Broadway producers in the land, moving their couples play onto the big stage.]_

 _[Going back to the present moment, the audience watches intensively as the final scene of "A Tale of Two Couples" is about to begin. The cast and crew are ready yet emotional to see the play they have worked on for years finally wrap up forever._

 _The stage shows the two apartment living rooms side by side, as the wife of Couple B (the one who always fights) aims a gun and knife at her husband and yells so loud Couple A (the always happy, rich one across the hall) can hear every word._

 _Both husband and wife of Couple A listen to what their neighbors are saying, concerned because they know what is going on is not at all good news.]_

Melinda, the wife of Couple B says: "You know why I have to do this to you tonight, don't you?"

Herald, the husband of Couple B answers: "Just calm down. Put the knife and the gun DOWN!"

Melinda comes back with: "Oh, why don't you just admit it that you've been hogging the remote too long?"

Herald says: "What are you talking about?"

Melinda comes back with: "Oh, don't play games with me, mister!"

Herald tries to deny it even further, and then snaps back with: Oh, why would you even accuse me of that? You know I like the same movies and shows as you do.

Melinda then goes into a monologue: Yeah, right! You won't let me catch up on any more episodes of _Stranger Things_. You know what, it's not just that. Ever since we got married 5 years ago, we have just been at each other's throats, constantly and non-stop! My mother was right. You and I just don't fit. I mean, we have completely opposite interests. I like to watch horror movies while you'd just pleasure yourself with your little action flicks! We never see eye to eye. Clearly we don't share the same values like love, commitment and honesty. I think the whole thing was just doomed from the start! I'm glad our divorce papers will be finalized in just two days because I deserve better than this! I don't deserve you and your little lying and cheating games anymore! I'm done with you, and soon _you_ will be done _permanently_ _!_

Herald says: No, Melinda, please! I can be good again. We can fix this! You'll go to prison for life. Are you sure you want to kill me? Please…

At this moment Melinda charges toward Herald with the knife and proceeds to stab him directly in the chest area. They fight, struggle and chase each other all around the living room, making a mess and destroying all the furniture in the process. Eventually, Gabrielle and Jeremy storm in just in time and take the gun and knife away from Melinda. Herald is now safe.

Gabrielle, the wife of Couple A shouts out: "What in the blazes is going on here?"

Jeremy, the husband of Couple A tells the fighting couple: Yeah, we heard some loud screaming and fighting.

Herald: My wife wants to kill me all because I don't let her watch any of the stuff that I hate!

Melinda: I knew it! So you _were_ trying to sabotage my TV viewing habits! You even deleted all the episodes from the last season off my DVR!

Gabrielle: Now please stop it! Let's not let a subtle difference in TV and movie viewing preferences cause you to be in this deadly situation! Now, both of you have had your ups and downs, but it doesn't warrant having to kill for it. Now both of you, look into each other's eyes and tell each other you're sorry.

Melinda and Herald apologize, with Herald saying: "We fought for no reason. I wish we didn't file for divorce."

Melinda comes back and reminds Herald: "Well, it's too late. I've already filed the papers with the court and in two days, we're over."

Herald asks: "Well, there has to be some way to reverse the process?"

Melinda responds with: "I don't think so. I'm sorry. The divorce has been finalized. There is nothing that we can do."

Herald, realizing that this was the end, tells his soon-to-be-ex-wife: "Well, it's been nice knowing you. Our relationship was magical. Even though we had some rough patches, I really enjoyed our time together."

Melinda then says: "Well, I might as well pack my bags and leave early (she was planning to leave early anyway). I'm going to walk out that door, slowly and never to return."

Herald yells out: "Wait, don't go! At least just yet. Let's spend these last two days together and milk them for all they're worth."

Jeremy barges in, telling Herald: "Let the woman do what she wants."

Gabrielle comes in with: "Yeah. After what we've learned through our relationship, it's best to just let each other go when the time is right. You know, we may seem like the perfect couple on the outside but deep down inside, you'll realize that we have serious issues that we, too have to deal with. We just try to make it look like we're perfectly happy just to hide our true inner conflict."

Melinda affirms Gabrielle's words, saying: "Oh. I didn't realize...now I understand. Thank you for coming clean." She begins to walk to the door. Herald will still have none of it.

Herald exclaims to her: "Wait! I'm going to give you until the count of ten to change your mind. By the time I reach ten, I hope you put down those bags, close that door and stay with me for the last two days we have together! Herald slowly counts to ten: "1...2...3...4…"

Melinda continues walking to the door, opens it, steps outside, closes it and then pauses for a brief moment to possibly reconsider her decision. But then she thinks back to the events of tonight and decides it's the best thing for her to move on now.

Herald is still counting: "...5...6...7...8…"

Melinda walks away from the door, packs her things in her car and then drives away, leaving her marriage behind.

Herald finishes counting: "...9...10!" He eventually realizes that Melinda will not be coming back, begins to cry as Jeremy and Gabrielle console him.

 _[The stage fades to black and the curtains close as Beck and jade's play, "A Tale of Two Couples", finally ends for the last time. The audience roars after seeing a spectacular performance, while Beck and Jade look at each other with astonishment as they both knew their play was a smash hit. The cast returns with their final bows of the evening. The audience leaves the theater with mixed feelings about what they just saw. Beck and Jade glance at each other one more time, beginning to reminisce on their own personal experiences that inspired some of the scenes from their play, particularly the final scene that just wrapped up.]_

Jade starts: "Oh, man. Did you see how Melinda carried herself throughout the whole scene? I mean, her ability to stand up and maintain her own humility even in tough times was amazing!"

Beck then adds: "Yeah, and Herald's dramatic count to ten? Kind of makes you think back to when we were at Hollywood Arts! You did the same thing to me, and then we broke up. But it wasn't for long because we got back together after you sang your song at the Full Moon Jam."

Jade responds by saying: "which was amazing, by the way. You know what, I'm glad we're back together. That was really a time for us to collect our thoughts and re-evaluate who we were as individuals and as a couple. But look what we have done since then?"

Beck says, "I know. We've been able to work together on this amazing play and not cut each other's heads off." Jade says: "I'm glad for that. Even though we want to kill each other at times, like the other day when I wanted to be like Melinda and threaten to stab you but didn't, we seem to hit it off."

 _[It was at that moment when Beck and Jade pull out their phones after hearing a loud ring. They both got the same notification from Cat about her Nona's passing. Both of them, especially Jade, have always been concerned for Cat since the three of them have been best friends for a long time. Both of them missed the call from Cat while their play was going on. Jade taps Cat's number to return the call. The phone rings a few times before Cat finally answers.]_

Jade tells Cat: "Hey, it's Jade. Sorry Beck and I missed your call. What's up?"

Cat answers with: "I'm afraid I have some terrible news. It's about my Nona. She's passed on now."

Jade is surprised and asks how this incident happened.

Cat tells Jade: "She was riding on the back of a motorcycle and apparently got run over by a garbage truck. I didn't see it happen personally because I was on tour in London but Sam told me all about it."

Jade tried to remember and then asks Cat: "Sam? You mean your roommate who I met four years ago? The same Sam who I hung out with and was going to jump the tuna but never did because you tried to do it in her place?"

Cat answers with: "Yeah, that Sam."

Jade recalls: "Oh, now I remember. Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about your Nona. She was a great woman."

Cat then thanks Jade for what she has done to create her living arrangements with Nona: "I know. I owe it all to you for helping me move there. You and Robbie. The both of you cared enough to follow me into my private room at Hollywood Arts and _you_ especially were kind enough to talk to my parents and have me live with Nona. You have no idea how much I owe you for that. Otherwise, I would have been in that stinkin' attic room at school for possibly the next two years. At the time, I thought it was the greatest place in the world, at least better than my Uncle Walter and Aunt Pearl's place. But moving into my Nona's apartment was the best move I have made."

Jade responds: "Yeah, well, I cared enough about you then and I still do. We go a long way back to our short stint on Broadway together. If there is anything you want Beck and I to do, then just name it."

Cat then explains her main message: "That's why I called, actually. Since this is a tough time for me, I can't plan my Nona's celebration of life ceremony alone. I've called all of my friends from Hollywood Arts: Tori, Andre, Robbie to come back to LA and help me plan the ceremony together. Please, I need you guys now more than ever."

Jade then asks: "Why not just call it a funeral? It's more morbid that way."

Cat then snaps at Jade: "Don't say that word! It upsets me to use the word funeral because it just makes me sad. I prefer the term _celebration of life ceremony_ because it depicts a more positive spin on Nona's life."

Jade reminds Cat: "Well, you do know that I love anything and everything related to death. But not when it happens to a very close friend. Beck and I will be there in Los Angeles to help you."

She then hangs up the phone and explains to Beck the situation. Beck replies with: "Oh, man. Poor Cat. I hope she is pulling herself through. It must be hard for her to lose someone so near and dear to her."

Jade affirms this statement with: "Yeah. It was even tougher when Robbie and I had to follow her to a small room at school where she has been hiding. The only reason she lived there is because her parents had to deal with her brother. We've never met him, but according to Cat, he sounds pretty weird and messed up. Even I can be weird and messed up sometimes, but I am no way on the level of Cat's brother. I hope we meet him sometime." Beck says, "yeah, that would be...interesting."

Jade then says: "Come on, let's go. We better pack tonight." Beck asks why, in which jade responds: "we're getting on the first plane out tomorrow morning and we're heading to LA." Beck and Jade are glad to make it back home, even though they wonder why they haven't gotten married yet. This thought will linger in their minds for a long time.


	9. Scenes 18-20: iReturn from Italy wDad

Formatting Key: Narrative descriptions/exposition points/character traits are bracketed in _[italics]_ , characters' names in **bold** , dialogue/quotes in plain text.

Good Burger Takes Over the Schneiderverse Chapter 9

Scene 18: Colonel Shay Retires from Service

 **Location: Florence, Italy  
Date/Time: August 11, 2018 at 7:30 PM  
Building/Landmark: US Air Force Base, Carly's new apartment in Florence  
Characters Present: Col. Steven Shay (played by David Chisum), Lt. Jones (Col. Shay's lifelong friend)**

 _[At the US Air Force Base stationed in Florence, Italy, Col. Steven Shay has officially announced his retirement from service after almost 25 years. He is meeting with his supervisor, Second Lieutenant Chris Jones to receive his final orders and instructions before leaving the base for good.]_

"It was an absolute honor and pleasure having you on board with us for the last 30 years", Lt. Jones said as he tried to hold his composure together and not cry. "You have done quite a lot in service to our country, and there are just not enough words to say thank you for all you have done."

Col. Shay then steps in with: " I don't know how to say thank you for all that you have done for me personally. You, of all people, have been at my side since day one. You trained me, mentored me, and came to my rescue in my deepest times of need over the last 30 years. I know you'll do great in the future, and I wish you the best of luck."

He pauses to reflect, before continuing on to talk about Carly: "But now it is time for me to finally move on in life. I look forward to all of the wonderful things that civilian life has to offer. For one thing, I have a beautiful, intelligent daughter who just graduated college. She has done a lot to make me proud over the past 4 years since she moved overseas from Seattle and there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that she will continue to do wonderful things for many years to come. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Carly, even while doing the best I can to defend the skies of Italy and Europe from foreign enemies. I know she is very proud of me and after today, I can focus all my energy on spending as much time with her as possible."

Lt. Jones thinks about everything his best friend said, and then commented back: "I know. Based on everything you've told me over the years, you have some special gem of a girl there. Even though you will be sorely missed here, I know that spending time with and supporting Carly will be the best thing you can ever do. Please stay in touch, and don't forget your veterans benefits."

"So what's next for me?", asks Col. Shay.

Lt. Jones explains the discharge procedures: "Well, now what's going to happen is you are free to leave the base at anytime. You are now a veteran of the United States military and are entitled to any and all benefits that you are now eligible to receive.. Even though the VA will be your primary point of contact from here on out, I would encourage you to stay in contact with our Active Duty officers back in the States at a nearby base. You may choose any other base to serve out of if that is the case, if you want to stay close to home. McCallan is the closest, but I recommend Edwards in California because the living conditions and the people are better there".

Col Shay says: "Thanks, good advice." He reaches in to hug Lt. Jones, who then thanks him one last time for his service. Col. Shay proceeds to walk towards the exit of the base where a self-driving Zipper Car is waiting for him.

"What's your destination?" the voice inside the car asks. "Viale America In Rome, please."

 _[This is the location of Carly's new apartment that she got after graduating from college in Rome. She moved there after deciding that life on the base was too boring for her and wanted to become a more independent woman. The Zipper Car acknowledges Col. Shay's request and begins its 3-hour drive south to Rome.]_

Scene 19: Carly and her Dad Head for Home

 **Location: Rome, Italy  
Date/Time: August 11, 2018 at 10:00 PM  
Building/Landmark: roads near Rome, Carly's new apartment on Viale America, Rome International Airport  
Characters Present: Col. Steven Shay (played by David Chisum), Carly Shay (played by Miranda Cosgrove)**

 _[Carly had lived on his father's base in Florence until she graduated from high school. At that point, she left and headed for a college in nearby Rome to study filmmaking and writing. She then rented an apartment there and begin to live there full time while her father continued to serve._

 _They kept in touch on a constant basis, keeping each other in the loop on each other's lives. Carly was having the best time through college, and her dad knew how important his job was to protect his country from foreign enemies. Carly had not seen her father, in person, though in a long time since her move to Rome.]_

"I'm sure Carly will be glad to see me. This is the first time I have actually visited her new place. I wonder what it's like", Col. Shay wondered as the Zipper car weaved through the Italian roads, about a half an hour away from Viale America.

 _[Meanwhile, Carly was alone in her new apartment, which is very similar in design and layout to the Seattle loft they were living in, only ½ the size. The kitchen and bedroom designs were almost identical. Carly was putting the finishing touches on her new indie film project she had been working on for the past year. This one was about an entrepreneurial journalist who travels the world and captures the most influential stories through her own newspaper, yet struggled to keep up with the times._

 _In the vast world of the Internet and social media, this female journalist still took pleasure in publishing her stories through print only. As a result, her sales continue to fall although a few regular customers have stayed loyal throughout the past 25 years. She was about to develop the camera angles for the various shots in the movie, when she instantly thought of Freddie._

"OK, how about we have the camera pan from here to here, chasing Nancy, named after the famous girl detective Nancy Drew, down the street as she tries to catch new next story. Then this bizarre guys runs like a madman in the opposite direction and into a bank. He attempts to rob the store, at which point the camera will zoom into the bank but won't quite enter it just yet. Nancy runs into the bank trying to capture the…"

 _[Carly pauses for a moment to reflect on the idea she had just come up with. She realized the idea was lame and didn't really know the best camera angle to capture that particular moment in her story. She knew that Freddie was the best at coming up with these things and not her.]_

"Oh man," Carly said as she just lied in her bed, thinking. "I know I'm not the best at coming up with this stuff. If Freddie were here, he'd know what to do. He'd probably use his tech-nerd talk to mention all of the 64-bit hoozy-what's and the 3.5 millimeter 4K HD lens capturing the magic. It's been several years since I've seen you, Freddie. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, just real busy. But I'm sure you'll be proud of me when I tell you I've been following in your footsteps. I really look up to you."

 _[Although this experience in Italy was fun and rewarding, Carly also missed her friends back home. She had wondered what kinds of trouble Sam had gotten into all these years in LA, as well as Freddie's feelings for her after she left for Italy._

 _Carly still remembered their last kiss together the night she said goodbye, and Freddie's return of the kiss and his triumphant, victorious arm raising afterwards. This meant that Freddie finally got the girl he deserved: Carly. Not to dismiss his dating adventures with Sam, they were important._

 _However, both Freddie and Sam knew their relationship was not going to last, and they were not really compatible with each other. Even Sam was glad deep down that Freddie finally belonged to Carly._

 _Their relationship seemed to fade out about a year after Carly moved to Italy. She was so immersed in her new life and experiences overseas, she focused all of her attention and energy on them instead of what was happening back in Seattle._

 _Freddie also appeared to move on, since he expressed more concern towards Sam especially after her roommate Cat lied to him about Sam being run over by a Sport Utility Vehicle in Los Angeles. Turns out it was just a ploy for Cat to steal Freddie and get back at Sam for stealing Jade._

 _Ironically, Carly had no knowledge of these events as she was busy studying overseas to become an inspiring journalist and filmmaker herself, inspired by Freddie's camera work on her own web show. She was surprised that Sam nor Freddie did not tell her about any of this, since all three of them vowed never to keep secrets from each other after Carly found out that Sam kissed Freddie for the first time, because both of them revealed live on iCarly that they have never kissed anyone, ever._

 _Carly decided to lay down on her bed, just trapped in thoughts about Freddie, Sam and life back home. She eventually drifted off for a 30-minute nap when Col. Shay arrived in front of her apartment. He had trouble finding the place but eventually knocked on her door, waking her up.]_

He shouts: "Carly? Are you in there?" Carly gets up from the bed, moves into the kitchen and answers the door. She screams for joy and the two of them embrace into a quick hug.

After the two release themselves from each other, Carly tells her father: "I did not know you would be here! What are you doing all the way in Rome? Why aren't you on the base in Florence?"

Col. Shay answers with: "That's the reason why I came down. Listen, I have some very important news to tell you. It's about my status in the Air Force."

"I know, you told me that you are being transferred over to the McChord Base near Seattle. I'm so excited to go back home and reunite with Sam and Freddie and iCarly's starting back up again and…"

Col. Shay stopped Carly's excitement and told her daughter: "Actually, Carly, I'm not being transferred after all."

 _[This immediately brought a sense of disappointment to Carly's face. She had now assumed that her dad would instead be staying in Italy instead of returning home. Even though Carly loved her experience here and all the opportunities she had overseas, she was finally ready to come home.]_

"I'm actually retiring from the Air Force and the military completely. My duties are officially done forever!"

 _[Carly's tears of disappointment now turn into tears of excitement and joy, as her dreams of coming back home and reuniting with her old friends are still coming true.]_

"Yay!", Carly exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her father one more time. "You gave me a scare there for a minute," she said. Then Carly asked: "I thought you loved serving your country and were proud of being in the Air Force. What made you decide to retire now?"

"Well, Carly, I realized that after serving for almost 25 years, I have put enough into defending the United States from foreign enemies from the skies and so I figured now would be the best time, if any to focus my attention on more important things in life. You know, being in the military and away from my family has given me a lot of time to think about what I have been missing back home: vacations, actually good tasting food, and you."

Carly smiled as she heard what her dad just said. She then asked, "Do you really mean that, Dad?"

Col. Shay nodded and explained to her daughter: "Listen, I realize that during the most foundational years of your life, I have been absent for most of it. Back when you started this whole iCarly thing, I was deeply proud of you and looked forward to watching as many episodes of that show as I could. I know there were times when I couldn't tune in, but I tried my best to catch a show here and there."

Col. Shay continued: "Even your friends Freddie and Sam set up that connection to my base for my birthday several years ago so I could watch your show. I heard that you got in trouble for that but, hey, at least you got to meet former first lady Michelle Obama. And I heard that she even appeared on an episode of iCarly!"

Remembering the events of that day, Carly then said: "Yes! That was quite an honor to have her on. Even though I had the jeebies thinking about it when we thought we would be going to jail for what we did, having the first lady on iCarly was such an awesome experience!"

Carly's dad brought the conversation back: "Anyway, kid, I'm proud of what you've done. Even when I thought bringing you over here with me would give me more time to spend with you, apparently that wasn't the case. Yeah, during your time living on the base, I got to see you learn, grow and graduate high school. But ever since you left for college here in Rome, our face-to-face contact has been minimal. Partly, that's been my fault. You see, my assignments have intensified over the last four years since the threat from the Middle East has been more aggressive and…"

Carly stopped her father mid-sentence: " it's not your fault. You did what you needed to do to protect and serve your country and your fellow airmen. Please don't blame yourself for that. I know I'm to blame, too."

"Ever since I began college, I was just so passionate about everything I was doing because not only did I want to prove myself to the world, I also wanted to impress Freddie. I wanted him to be proud of what I have accomplished."

Col. Shay, surprised to hear Freddie's name mentioned, asked Carly: "Is that what all of this is really about? Impressing Freddie and making him proud?"

Carly then answered: "Uhhh, no, not everything, not all of it. It's true that I went to college to make a new life for myself and show the world what I can do beyond my little web show, but I looked up to Freddie and was really inspired by what he had done and wanted to follow in his footsteps."

Looking back on it now, I realize what great contributions he made to the show with his technical expertise and his leadership. After all, he was the one who kept the show running and he helped us settle a fight that almost ruined our friendship."

 _[Carly was thinking back to the first season of her show when she and Sam were arguing about a special shirt Sam traded away for two Cuddlefish concert tickets that she got from rip-off Rodney._

 _Carly was mad at Sam and just wanted her to apologize for what she did, but Sam refused to because she traded away the shirt for something they could do together._

 _However, as the argument intensified, Carly felt like she didn't want to go to the concert anymore because Sam still refused to apologize for giving up the shirt. Sam ended up going anyway with another girl, which took their fight to the next level._

 _It was ultimately up to Freddie to help the two of them settle their argument once and for all. And he did it by having them settle their case live on iCarly with their hair in ponytails each attached to a pulley system._

 _If any of them spoke out of turn, Freddie would yank on their hair. He also had the fans of the show vote on which girl was right, but he also included a third option which essentially said the two of them should just make up._

 _The third option actually got the most number of votes (over 200,000) and with the help of Freddie, Carly and Sam eventually made up and put their silly feud behind them. But it wouldn't have ended without Freddie's initiative. Carly, reflecting back on it now, was grateful to him for stepping up in that moment like he did.]_

"I remember you telling me about this", Col. Shay said. "Weren't you and Sam fighting about the T-shirt you made for her and the fact that she gave it away for some Cuddeflish concert tickets ticked you off?"

Carly answers with: "Yeah. And then to have the nerve to go to the concert without me wazzed me off even further! But that's behind me now. Look where we are years later. I've been thinking about Sam and Freddie, and what they are doing without me. I hope Sam's been able to stay out of trouble without both of us keeping her in line. Even though Sam and I don't talk as often as we used to, I do know that she's been staying in Los Angeles with her new roomate Cat."

"Who's Cat?" Col. Shay asked.

"Oh, she went to that performing arts school in Los Angeles along with Tori Vega. I knew Tori because she happened to be cheating on my then-boyfriend Steven," Carly said. "We ended up meeting at a party hosted by Kenan Thompson, where we used iCarly to expose Steven for being the lying and cheating skunk bag that he truly is. Then we all sang an awesome song together after Sam destroyed a puppet in an epic freestyle rap battle!"

Col. Shay responded: "You never told me about any of that stuff! Oh, how I missed what went on during that part of your life. That's why I am hoping to catch up with you from here on out. Listen, I'd love to hear more about this stuff later on. We have _plenty_ of time to catch up on all the juicy deets, but right now, we have a plane to catch. Our plane leaves in 2 hours! You have some packing to do, come on!"

Carly was excited to hear those words from her dad, but also knew that she couldn't leave the apartment right away. "I can't just leave! I haven't put in my 30-days notice yet, and the landlord already went home for the night."

"Well, you can call your landlord first thing tomorrow morning, but in the meantime pack as much as you can and let's get out of here" said Col. Shay.

Carly knew that she could take care of these housekeeping details later. All she cared about was heading back home. So she began packing as much as she could take at the time, including several changes of clothes, her personal belongings. computer and filmmaking equipment. The whole packing process took about 1 hour.

Col. Shay said: "wait, what's all that stuff? Your camera and studio equipment? We can't fit that all on the plane."

Carly then responded: "Well, I wanted to bring it to impress Freddie. He would be so amazed at all of this high-tech stuff that he would fall in love with me again."

Col. Shay then smirked and said: "Did he _really_ love you in the first place?"

Carly then dismissed his dad's joke, and then said: "of course he did. He was just too afraid to show it. And of course Sam got in the way, so it was hard to tell at first. Enough of this nonsense, let's board that plane and get to the airport!"

 _[With bags and property in hand, Carly and her father are finally ready to leave the apartment and Italy for good on their journey back to the United States for a reunion with Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and everyone else back home. Col. Shay requests another self-driving Zipper car to take them to the airport._

 _It is now 11:00 PM local time. The two of them go through security and customs without any problems, however they have trouble finding their gate. Carly blames her dad for this._

 _Eventually they find their gate when Carly remarks something about the itinerary on their tickets.]_

"it says here that we have a 3-hour layover at JFK in New York. I thought we were taking a _direct_ flight from here back to Seattle. And it also says we're going to Los Angeles. Why don't you want to go home first?" Carly points out.

Col. Shay explained: "These tickets were the cheapest ones at the time. If we flew directly from Italy to Seattle it would have cost us twice as much! Also, we are not going to Seattle right away because I thought it'd be cool if we planned this surprise for Sam since she lives in LA. We'd gather Freddie, Gibby and Spencer and all arrange for them to meet us in Los Angeles once we land."

"Oh yeah, that is an awesome idea! Well, hopefully we won't have any more mishaps from here on out!" Carly said.

 _{They board the plane and leave Italy for an overnight red-eye for JFK. However, their plans didn't go as expected when they landed.]_

Scene 20: Getting the iCarly Gang Back Together Again

 **Location: New York, NY and Seattle, Washington  
Date/Time: August 12, 2018 at 4:50 AM  
Building/Landmark: John F Kennedy International Airport, Bushwell Plaza  
Characters Present: Col. Steven Shay (played by David Chisum), Carly Shay (played by Miranda Cosgrove), Spencer Shay (played by Jerry Trainor), Freddie Benson (played by Nathan Kress), Gibby Gibson (played by Noah Munck), Drake Parker (played by Drake Bell), Josh Nichols (played by Josh Peck)**

 _[Carly and her father, Col. Shay successfully land in New York after a long 8-hour flight from Italy. Both of them are really glad to be home, but realize this is only their first leg of the journey. In addition, they have some unpleasant surprises waiting for them after they get off the plane and enter the airport._

 _At first, fellow passengers and airport personnel automatically recognize Carly from her web show and they scream and shout, saying things like, 'it's Carly from iCarly' and 'the web show star has returned!'_

 _This creates an out-of-control mob-like situation, where fellow passengers even try to gang up on Carly and run her down, as they each try to ask Carly to take selfies with them. Fortunately, Col. Shay steps in with his military defense tactics and protects her daughter, acting as a human shield. However, the mob gets to him too and Col. Shay is unable to pull them off. Eventually, airport security comes in to intervene and eventually regains control over the situation._

"Well, that was the scariest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life", Carly says. "Thank goodness you were here to protect me."

"I had to do something to stop a mob of wild iCarly fans from trampling my daughter", Col. Shay answers in response.

"Yeah, but even _you_ couldn't keep them off me", Carly remarked. "There you were, being your old tough, military self but your efforts were worthless. Thankfully, the security guards did the job for you."

Col. Shay comes back with: "Hey, that wasn't nice. I tried my best, but those fans just came out of nowhere. I didn't have enough time to react."

Carly then says: "Well, what are we going to do now for three hours?"

"I have an idea. Let's call Freddie, Gibby and Spencer while we wait for our next plane and arrange for them to meet us in Los Angeles while we land. That way, we'll all be there to surprise Sam. Here, take out your phone. Let's call Spencer first."

 _[Carly says OK, pulls out her phone and dials Spencer's number. She is a little bit nervous since she and her big brother haven't talked since she left Seattle for Italy 7 years ago._

 _At that same moment, Spencer along with Freddie and Gibby all slept over in Apartment 8-C in Bushwell Plaza after having an insane crazy hat and spaghetti taco party the previous night. All of them were extremely tired from partying hard. As Spencer's phone rang, he woke up to answer it.]_

"Hello?" Spencer answers the phone.

"Hey Spencer", Carly says. "Long time no talk."

Spencer is floored after hearing Carly's voice. He didn't know how to react after the two of them stayed out of contact for so long. "Hey, sis, it's so great to hear from you. What's up?"

Carly then tells Spencer: "Well, you won't believe this, but guess what: Dad and I are on our way back home."

Spencer yells with a loud "WHAAATTTT?" and wakes Freddie and Gibby up as a result.

"What's going on here? says Freddie. "Why'd you wake us up?"

Gibby then says: "Yeah, it's very bad news when you wake up the Gibbeh" (using his strange way of pronouncing his name that became his catchphrase).

Spencer says: "Sorry. I have Carly on the phone. She says she and Dad are on their way back home from Italy."

Both Freddie and Gibby enthusiastically jump for joy at this news. Freddie exclaims: "Really? Carly's actually coming home?" He is very excited because he knows that he and Carly may actually get back together and experience being an actual couple for the first time.

Spencer asks Carly where she is, and then Carly speaks into the phone again: "Well, actually we're at JFK in New York and we have to spend 3 more hours at the airport for a layover. But then we're going directly to Los Angeles."

Spencer asks: "Why LA and not back in Seattle?

Carly then replies: "Because Sam's still in Los Angeles. My dad came up with this brilliant plan for all of us to throw some sort of surprise party for Sam and have you, Freddie and Gibby all meet us there. Are you up for it?"

Spencer then tells Freddie and Gibby: "Hey, Carly wants us all to come down to LA and surprise Sam. I can ask Socko for his RV again and we can all drive down there together. What do y'all think?"

Freddie and Gibby immediately jump on board. Spencer says: "shoosh, yeah. We'll be there. What time does your flight get into Los Angeles?

Carly says: "Well, it takes about 6 hours for us to get in from New York, after the 3-hour layover. So I'd probably say around 11 AM your time."

Spencer then says: "perfect. Oh, I've missed you. I can't wait to catch up. Trust me, I don't know what I'd do without you. I've had more fires in this place that the fire department has officially put them on their banned list."

"Wait, I thought after you did community service for them and worked at the fire station for a day, they were cool with you. What happened?"

Spencer says, "well, do you really wanna know what happened? I got myself into fire trouble every day since you left. Even the squirrel camera got caught on fire, and then everything else went from there. I had burning food from the stove and then I decided to actually add fire to my sculptures and they didn't turn out well."

Carly then says, "Well, I hope our place is still in one piece."

"Oh, yeah it is", Spencer says sarcastically as he looks around the apartment with char and burn marks all over the place. "Listen, I can get Socko's RV later today and we'll all come down to meet you. Just keep us posted, OK?"

Carly says, "yeah, sure" and hangs up the phone. They get ready for the trip while Carly and her dad wait to board their next plane. Eventually, they board the LAX-bound 757 and fly cross-country to their final destination.

 _[They eventually reach Los Angeles airport right on time. Coincidentally, two other guys happen to fly into the same airport at the same time. Those two other guys happened to be Drake and Josh._

 _They were just returning from a sold-out gig in China and they were on their way back home to San Diego. But they had to stop in for a meeting with Spin City Records._

 _Drake now has at least 4 hits on the charts right now and Josh continues to be his band's manager after Drake signed to a record deal back in 2007 when his song "Makes Me Happy" took off after it appeared in a Super Bowl commercial for Daka shoes._

Drake spots Carly and her dad as they exit the gate and then goes to Josh and says, "hey, Josh, that couldn't be, is that Megan? And what's she doing with that old guy?"

Josh says: "It could be her. I mean, we've been so busy with your career that we hardly keep in touch with our family anymore."

"Well, something doesn't seem right. Even if it is Megan, I don't like the idea of her walking around with a creepy old guy. Something's off." Drake starts to walk towards Carly but then Josh restrains him.

"We don't know _for sure_ if that girl is Megan or not. Maybe she could be another girl that happens to look like her. But we can't just go up to her and ask. We need more information. Stay behind me, and follow my lead."

 _[Drake and Josh begin to follow Carly and her dad around the airport, but do so stealthily as not to make them suspicious. They listen to the dialogue between the two of them, as they try to figure out the real identity of this mystery girl who they assume to be their little sister.]_


End file.
